GOL !
by 22K
Summary: Um esporte. Duas paixões, a da Lily pelo esporte, e a do Tiago pela Lily. Ela vai mostrar para a escola sua verdadeira personalidade. Ele vai ajudar. Um jogo de dribles, faltas e muito mais. Quem sabe um Gol? Veremos. Essa partida promete.
1. Pííí

Bem, aqui vai mais uma. Mas esse capítulo só vai ser publicado quando o último estiver pronto. Então, é isso. Se vocês estão lendo isso quer dizer que o Epílogo já está salvo no meu computador. Na verdade, computador do meu irmão, que eu estou invadindo exatamente uma hora da manhã. É, ele ta numa festa e quando ele chegar é bom eu não estar mais aqui.

Portanto, sem mais delongas, o motivo da inspiração: essa fic é sobre poder fazer o que você quer, e não o que os outros acham que você deve querer. É, tô meio frustrada com a vida. Ninguém leva minha paixão pela vida circense a sério (por favor, não riam). Tipo "Não mãe, eu não acho Direito super legal!". Enfim, vou escrever enquanto a inspiração ainda ta quentinha.

**GOL !**

**Primeiro Capítulo**

**Píííí - É dada a partida!**

Não faltavam mais de dez minutos para o sol despontar no horizonte.

Lily acordara cedo demais. De novo. Já estava pronta para as aulas, apesar de serem seis horas e a primeira aula ser às nove.

Tinha o olhar vidrado. Poderia e constantemente ficava pensando por longos períodos de tempo, parada como uma estátua, respirando suavemente e com a mente em chamas.

Nesse dia em especial, segurava firmemente uma bolsa.

Devido a sua profunda concentração, quase caiu da cadeira ao ouvir o mais baixo barulho que poderia ser ouvido, girando a cabeça tão rápido que poderia ter quebrado o pescoço.

Tropeçando da escada e quase caindo de cara no chão, Tiago Potter arrancou um pequeno sorriso da garota. Andava descalço e apenas com a calça do pijama - que digamos que precisava de um novo elástico urgente, de tanto que estava caindo.

'- Caiu da cama, Potter?- perguntou com a voz amena, voltando a olhar pela janela.

'- Mais ou menos isso.- na verdade tinha se enrolado no lençol, caído da cama e batido a cabeça na mesinha de cabeceira, acordando com a dor depois.- E você, Evans, acordou cedo pra estudar?- perguntou olhando para o uniforme que ela já vestia. Mais especificamente, olhava para a sua saia. Sentou-se em sua frente.

'- Não.- respondeu com o olhar triste.- Só... acordei.

'- Tava pensando em que?

'- Ah, tava pensando em: "Onde está o Potter numa hora dessas para me fazer companhia?".

'- Sério?- perguntou esperançoso.

'- Não.- respondeu rindo.

'- Ah... Por que você não está sendo hostil comigo? Está doente?- Tiago perguntou curioso.

'- Por que não está dizendo coisas idiotas e me convidando pra sair?- perguntou sarcástica.

Ele riu por uns instantes, com seu senso de humor inabalável.

'- Sei lá, é uma boa pergunta. Acho que quando não tem metade do colégio olhando fica mais constrangedor.- respondeu olhando pro chão meio envergonhado, momento que durou uns três segundos. Talvez menos.- E você?

'- O quê? Se eu acho menos constrangedor quando meio mundo fica olhando pra mim?

Potter riu.

'- Não, o porquê de você não estar sendo hostil comigo.

'- Ah, isso... É porque você me pegou em um momento vulnerável, Potter.- ela riu, confessando.

'- Vulnerável, é?- perguntou sorrindo _daquele_ jeito e se inclinando pra frente.

'- Se toca, Potter, não é esse tipo de vulnerabilidade.- o empurrou pra trás levemente.- Quero dizer que estou sensível.

Não saiu como uma confissão e nem soou como uma. Foi como um segredo que ela deixou escapar.

'- Sensível? Porquê? Está naqueles dias?

'- Não, Potter, não seja insensível!

'- Então por que é? Te fizeram alguma coisa? Quer que eu dê um jeito nisso?

'- Não, Potter, não me fizeram nada! E se fizessem, eu sei me defender sozinha, obrigada.

'- Sei disso. Tenho cicatrizes para provar.

'- É bom que tenha.- ela riu.

'- Mas vai fala, que sou curioso. Por que está "sensível"?- marcou as aspas com as mãos.- Essa "sensibilidade" é um eufemismo pra tristeza?

'- Mais ou menos, é que...- começou a se abrir.- Ah, Potter, eu não posso falar sobre isso com você!

'- Evans!- ele se ajoelhou comicamente na frente dela, agarrando suas mãos.- A gente ta aqui trancafiado num internato! Longe das nossas famílias e amigos de infância! Não podemos nem confiar uns nos outros! Isso tá acabando comigo!- terminou tragicomicamente.

'- Tá, Potter, tá! Eu falo com você, mas levanta desse chão, tá frio. Aliás, você não quer botar uma blusa, não?

'- Você não pode passar meia hora olhando pras minhas curvas e já quer me agarrar? Controle-se!

'- Potter, faça-me o favor! Existem homens mais bonitos que você no mundo sabia?- falou irônica.

'- É, Evans, mas eu sou o único que você pode ter só pra você.- cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça e encostou na poltrona da frente dela. Para responder a cara de indignação dela, disse:- Ah vai, você acha que eu não reparei nas olhadinhas furtivas que você fica me dando desde que eu cheguei?

'- Tá, Senhor Eu-Sou-O-Máximo. Vamos fazer um trato. Eu paro de ficar apreciando suas formas perfeitas e você enxuga essa baba e pára de olhar pras minhas pernas. Fechado?

'- Vai ser difícil para ambos os lados, mas fechado. Pode desabafar agora, Evans.

'- Primeiro que isso não é um desabafo, Potter, não se sinta meu amiguinho. Só estou compartilhando um pequeno, assim, pequenininho pedaço da minha vida com você. E isso porque você é um chato e insiste muito e ...

'- Você não tem mais ninguém para falar sobre isso, certo?

'- Talvez, mas isso não é da sua conta. Enfim, vou falar. Sabe Potter, é um esporte. E eu sou fanática. Mesmo. Tanto ou mais do que você e o Black juntos são fanáticos por quadribol. Arsenal, Lion, Real Madrid, Barcelona, Manchester, München, Porto. Qualquer time, em qualquer lugar do mundo, qualquer jogo é digno de você parar o que está fazendo por uma hora e meia e assistir.

'- Legal, que jogo é?- ele disse meio desnorteado com o falatório doentio da garota.

Ela abriu a bolsa que segurava e tirou de lá um chaveiro. Uma bola esférica preta e branca.

'- Futebol.- sorriu.

'- O que eles fazem com essa bola?- perguntou Tiago pegando o chaveiro.

'- Tentam colocar dentro do gol.

'- Só isso? E as outras bolas?

'- Só tem uma, ué.

'- Uma? E não fica sem graça?- perguntou meio desapontado.

'- Não. Eles tentam colocar a bola no gol com os pés.- disse pegando a pequena bola de volta e procurando outra coisa.

'- E quantos gols tem?

'- Um.

'- O que!? Qual é a média de gols das partidas? Meio gol?

'- Não é do jeito que você está pensando. É... um espetáculo. Você já foi ao circo?

'- Já, claro.

'- Sabe quando os trapezistas ficam voando no ar, e os acrobatas e malabaristas fazendo as coisas, e você pensa "nossa, como eles conseguem fazer isso"... É essa a sensação de um jogo bem jogado.

Tiago refletiu um pouco, imaginando como seria esse tal Futebol. Deveria ser parecido com Quadribol. Mas com três bolas e dois gols a menos, sem vassouras, e com os pés. Como isso era possível???

'- Olha!- ela mostrou o que estava procurando.- É uma...

'- Fita cassete.- completou Lily, surpreendendo-a.- Eu sei. O que tem gravado?- pegou para olhar mais de perto.

'- Nessas férias aconteceu o evento mais maravilhoso do mundo.

'- Recebeu uma carta minha?- de fato tinha acontecido. E ele recebeu um tapa de leve pelo comentário.

'- Não! Teve Copa do Mundo de Futebol! Claro que eu vi todos os jogos da Inglaterra, mas um dia de madrugada eu tava sem sono e liguei o rádio. Aí peguei a freqüência de uma rádio estrangeira. Acho que é brasileira. Eu não entendi uma palavra, e achei o jogo lindo.- Falou com o rosto iluminado, Tiago preso em suas palavras.- Aí eu gravei, mas o toca-fitas que eu tenho não funciona aqui em Hogwarts.

'- Toca-fitas né?- o garoto disse maquinando algo na cabeça.

'- É. Ele toca as fitas. Pra gente escutar.- explicou paciente.

'- Legal. Espera aqui dois minutos e não sai daqui por nada nesse mundo!- subiu correndo e tropeçando na barra da calça, que (Lily não pôde deixar de reparar) caía charmosamente.

Era mesmo esquisito esse Tiago Potter. Ficava três anos puxando seus cabelos e lhe tacando papel, os outros três lhe pedindo encontros, beijos, e outras coisas menos decentes, e no meio do sétimo ano de convivência decide se tornar um verdadeiro _gentleman_, cavalheiríssimo.

Suas investidas não eram mais não insistentes nem indecentes. Não a amaldiçoava nem perseguia mais nas aulas, e pode-se dizer até que ficou simpático e prestativo. Uma pessoa "fofa", por assim dizer. Uma vez até puxou a cadeira pra ela sentar e lhe deu uma flor esquisita, mas bonita e inofensiva na aula de Herbologia.

Não que ela estivesse cedendo aos seus encantos ou coisa assim, mas já conseguia coexistir com ele sem querer explodir alguma coisa. Quem sabe até uma pequena amizade pudesse surgir. Afinal, ela era Lily Evans, aquela que acreditava que todos merecem uma segunda chance (se bem que com Potter já era a milésima, mas considerando sua melhora como indivíduo, decidiu dar mais uma).

'- Aqui Lily!- desceu novamente as escadas, dessa vez chegando a palmos do chão por causa do tropeço.- Experimente isso.

Trazia um toca-fitas como o de Lily, talvez até um modelo mais antigo.

'- Ah, Potter, você sabe que essas coisas trouxas não funcionam aqui...

'- Mas esse é diferente! Tenta, vai! Quero ouvir isso que você tanto gosta!

Ela olhou meio cética, mas aceitou o aparelho. Botou a fitinha e apertou o PLAY.Logo um som super real tomou conta do lugar, como se alguém estivesse falando ali do lado deles.

"_É dada a partida aqui em Munique! (Gritos da torcida)". _STOP.

'- Como você conseguiu isso?- Lily perguntou histérica, com um grande sorriso.

'- Bem, sabe o Arthur Weasley? Você não deve se lembrar dele, se formou há alguns anos.

'- Sei sim, aquele ruivo e altão!

'- Pois é, ele é amigo meu e dos caras, é apaixonado por tecnologia trouxa, ele sempre trazia esses objetos pra cá e enfeitiçava eles pra funcionarem aqui. É um ótimo bruxo. Deixou esse aqui comigo pra eu ouvir umas fitas que ele gravava.

'- Vem, vamos ouvir!

Sentou perto da lareira, no que ele a seguiu. Apertou novamente o PLAY. Uma mistura de narração em português muito rápido e gritos de guerra de uma torcida aparentemente monstruoso de tão grande lhes encheu os ouvidos.

Dava pra sentir a emoção do jogo na voz do narrador. Tiago ouvia atento a vibração da voz do narrador, a reação da torcida. Reconheceu apenas uma palavra, a mais importante: "Goooooool!", para eles "Goaaaaaal!". "Não-sei-o-que Ronaldinho!". Engraçado, esse nome não lhe era estranho...

Via Lily bater mãos e pés quando o narrador acelerava a fala. A bola devia estar perto do gol. Era incrível seu sincronismo com a torcida: gritavam "Uh!" juntinhos.

Como era bom ficar perto dela sem a iminência de levar um chute. Antes seus momentos com a garota de seus sonhos tendiam a explosões. Atualmente tendiam a ela feliz sem falar com ele e ele feliz observando ela. Tinha algo forte. Sua personalidade forte e de boa índole faziam sua beleza intimidar. Dava medo de tocar, até.

Antes, queria tê-la para si. Ah, quantos encontros dela ele já conseguira estragar. Não era a toa que ela o odiava. Mas agora, só queria lhe dar alegrias. Se isso envolvesse vê-la com um outro cara, tudo bem. Seria bastante doloroso, mas tudo bem. Felizmente, isso ainda não acontecera. Não que ele tivesse visto. Se bem que se ele não sabia era porque não tinha acontecido.

Sonhou acordado com a forma como ela se mexia e ansiava a próxima alteração de voz do narrador. Só saiu do devaneio quando ela perguntou:

'- Não foi lindo?

E ele respondeu perdido nos olhos dela:

'- Lindo...

'- Terra para Potter!- passou a mão na frente do rosto dele.- Tem alguém ai me ouvindo?

'- Claro que eu ouvi.

'- Nossa, essa coisa foi o melhor achado de Hogwarts! Você pode me emprestar?

'- É seu.- Ele entregou nas mãos dela.

'- Eu não posso ficar com ele, é seu.

'- Mas eu quero te dar. Você vai aproveitar mais do que eu, afinal, já ouvi as músicas das fitas que tenho umas mil vezes.

Ela hesitou por um momento. Mas no fim relaxou, cedendo ao impulso de abraçá-lo.

'- Obrigada mesmo!

Ele ficou estático.

'- Potter?

'- Ah, desculpa, é que o abraço foi demais pra mim!- disse ainda surpreso.

'- Foi mal, não faço mais.- sentou-se mais longe dele, envergonhada com o ato de espontaneidade. Não costumava fazer esse tipo de coisa como abraçar seu ex-arquiinimigo.

'- Ah, não tudo bem, só fiquei surpreso...

'- É, eu também...

'- Mas então...- assunto, assunto, onde está você?- como começou essa paixão pelo Futebol?

Lily Evans não costumava compartilhar essas lembranças nem com as amigas. Mas Potter já sabia de quase tudo sobre seu fanatismo, então não faria mal falar um pouco mais. Afinal, ele estava sendo legal com ela pela primeira vez que poderia se lembrar.

'- Meu pai. É doente pelo Chelsea. Toda vez que tem jogo um grupo enorme de amigos dele vai lá pra casa assistir pela televisão. Eu achava tão idiota um grupo de marmanjos feito criança por causa daquele jogo idiota. Até que um dia meu pai me levou no estádio pra assistir ao jogo ao vivo. Quase pulei do carro quando soube onde estávamos indo. Mas chegando lá, uma emoção totalmente diferente de tudo tomou conta de mim e quando vi estava cantando junto com a torcida do Chelsea e comemorando os gols.

'- Foi quase como quando meu pai me levou à força para a aula de ballet.- disse saudoso.

'- Potter, você dança ballet?- ela perguntou com os olhos quase saltando.

'- Brincadeira. Você tinha que ver a sua cara!

Ela deu um tapa nele, mas riu junto.

'- Ei,- ele estendeu a mão.- somos amigos?

'- Olha, eu sinto em te informar, mas amigos não convidam amigas para sair, nem roubam beijos e coisas desse tipo.

'- Ah, Evans, não estamos mais no quinto ano!

'- Potter, você fez isso mês passado.- ela riu.

'- Fiz? Acho que foi meu gêmeo malvado.- brincou. Ainda tinha a mão estendida.- Sério, prometo não te chamar mais pra sair, não te beijar, a menos quando você quiser, é claro--

'- Potter!

'- Brincadeira! Aceito suas condições, e letras pequenas, e blá blá blá. Onde eu assino?

Ela apertou a mão dele.

'- Aqui mesmo, amigo. Nossa, eu nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer.

'- Nem eu! Isso ainda vai fazer parte da história da humanidade.

'- É eu sei. E bem, agora que somos amigos, e eu sei que você não vai sair contando pra escola inteira--

'- Até porque se eu fizer vou passar uma semana na enfermaria...

'- Exato. Eu só queria agradecer por me ouvir. Minhas amigas nunca entenderiam a paixão por um esporte. A maior paixão que podem ter é por- colocou a mão na bochecha- "Aquela saia maravilhosa" ou – se abanou com uma mão- "Aquele gato da Corvinal!".

Ele riu. Não sabia do lado engraçado dela. Não aquele sarcasmo que sempre usava. Graça mesmo.

'- Elas tem esse conceito que esportes são para garotos.- ela lamentou.

'- Mas tem garotas no time de Quadribol da Grifinória...

'- É, elas acham absurdo.

'- Desculpa falar assim delas, sei que são suas amigas, mas elas não têm a mente muito aberta né?

'- Pois é...- riu fracamente.- Isso porque ninguém daqui nunca soube que eu jogava futebol.

'- Você jogava?

'- É... lá na minha rua a gente tinha uma turminha. Todo dia de tarde, quando passam menos carros, estávamos lá batendo uma bola. E eu não era das piores!

'- Que legal, Evans! Porque você não organiza um time pra jogar aqui na escola?

'- Ah, claro. A certinha da Evans, defensora dos fracos e oprimidos, chamando todo mundo pra jogar um esporte trouxa, que pode contundir e quebrar unhas. Não é fácil quando não se é você, Potter. As pessoas te escutam.

'- Bem, se isso te consola, o Sirius não me escuta muito.- a fez rir um pouco.

'- Estou dizendo que se um dia você aparecer com uma roupa rosa de pompom isso vai virar moda. Entende? Aqui eu não sou nada, as pessoas acham que eu só sirvo pra mandar os alunos do primeiro ano não correrem no corredor e responder as perguntas na aula.

'- Evans, Evans, Evans. Por aqui, é tudo uma questão de conscientizar as pessoas...- disse com um brilho no olhar.

'- Potter, eu tô com medo de você. No que está pensando?

* * *

Bem, por hoje é só galera! Prometo que melhora no próximo, ke vai ser postado assim ke meu irmão deixar a fortaleza desprotegida. Juro:isso aqui é mais vigiado dó que o quarto do Papa.

Quanto às outras fics, sei que estão interrompidas, mas é só temporário. Estou entrando de férias agora e assim ke eu conseguir descansar e ter inspiração eu vou escrevendo os capítulos.

Digam o que acharam okay?

Beeeeeijos e amo vocês !


	2. Parte Um, completa

Desculpem o cap. Pequeno, mas é que não dá pra me concentrar direito com o meu irmão roncando aqui do lado. Rezem para meu computador chegar do concerto!

(Capítulo sem revisão)

* * *

**GOL !**

**Segundo Capítulo**

**'**_**- Evans,** Evans, Evans. Por aqui, é tudo uma questão de conscientizar as pessoas...- disse com um brilho no olhar._

'_- Potter, eu tô com medo de você. No que está pensando?_

'- É simples. Um projeto de conscientização. As pessoas não gostam daquilo que elas não conhecem.- palestrou o maroto.- Agora, esse esporte é bem famoso entre os trouxas, certo?

'- O mais famoso do mundo.

'- Então os nascidos trouxas e mestiços já estão conquistados, certo?

'- Hum.- fez uma cara preocupada.- Acho que apenas os garotos. Sabe, as garotas não costumam gostar de futebol. Bem, a menos que tenha caras bonitos, fortes e gostosos jogando...

'- Nisso eu posso dar um jeito!- retrucou como se ela estivesse se prendendo muito a detalhes.

'- Que jeito?- perguntou apreensiva.

'- Formar uma seleção dos garotos que mais tiverem tudo isso ai que você falou. Aí as garotas estão conquistadas.- ele sabia que as garotas eram muito previsíveis quanto a isso.- Quanto às pessoas de família bruxa, nós vamos ter que usar outros métodos. Vou pensar em algo, mas como metade dos alunos já conhece futebol, vamos nos ocupar com eles primeiro.

'- Acho que para a parte feminina dos alunos em geral pode ser abordada desse jeito. Afinal, toda garota se interessa por garotos gatos e seus hobbies

'- Pois é, não entendo como você pode não se interessar por mim.

Espontâneo assim. Não conseguia evitar, era força do hábito.

'- Ser gato não anula suas características ruins, Potter.

Idem.

'- Mas—Ei! Calma aí!

'- Sim, Potter, você pode não acreditar, mas você tem características ruins.- falou em tom infantil.

'- Você acha que eu sou gato.- piscou.

A ruiva ficou meio atordoada inicialmente, mas depois relaxou.

'- Quer saber, Potter? Acho mesmo.- é, isso é inegável.- "Por fora bela viola, por dentro pão bolorento".

'- Minha vó sempre diz isso, mas eu nunca entendi...- ele falou confuso.

'- Tá, Potter, chega de divagar e me fale mais sobre as suas confabulações.

'- A segunda parte é as garotas quererem jogar. Mas isso você pode deixar comigo. O passo final é fazer você ser a melhor E fazer um torneio feminino para provar.

'- É, isso eu gostei! Pode deixar que eu vou treinar bastante.

'- Você não. NÓS vamos. Eu não quero ser ruim no futebol.

Ela riu um pouco. O ego dele sempre se sobressaía.

'- E para isso você tem que ser a "Garota do Futebol". Isso é com você, mas eu tenho uma dica.

'- Pode falar.

'- Comece contando para as suas amigas que você joga.

'- Ai, Potter...- ela hesitou.- É difícil...

'- Ah, vai. Como você acha que eu seria o melhor jogador de Quadribol do colégio se eu não contasse que eu gosto de Quadribol?

Convencido.

'- E quem decidiu que você é o melhor?

'- Quem decidiu que eu não sou?

Ela abriu a boca, mas não saiu som nenhum. Não achou o que falar.

'- Viu? Esse é o ponto. Você tem que contar. E enquanto isso eu vou contar aos meus amigos sobre um novo jogo que eu descobri...

'- Certo. E quem vai fazer a escalação do time dos gatos?- ela perguntou com muito interesse.

'- Ah, eu, é claro.

'- E como você vai saber quem as meninas preferem?- estava com um "Me deixe escalar os garotos" estampado na testa.

'- Deixa comigo, Evans. Eu tenho boas fontes.- piscou.- Você tem algum livro ou coisa assim sobre futebol?

'- Claro.- sorriu.- Vou pegar e já volto.

Saiu saltitante. Tudo perecia tão surreal para ele. Lily sorrindo para ele e conversando como se fossem amigos. Como se tornaram há minutos atrás. Aliás, tudo parecia bom de mais para ser verdade.

Tiago Potter caiu da cama e percebeu que estivera sonhando. Uhh, e ele caiu de cabeça.

Brincadeira! Era tudo verdade mesmo. Tinham que ver suas caras. Okay, agora serei uma narradora boazinha se não meu emprego já era.

Era tudo tão real que em menos de cinco minutos Lily voltou com um livro grosso.

'- Valeu.

* * *

**'- OI,** meninas, o que estão fazendo?- Lily subiu para o quarto. Suas amigas não eram exatamente normais, então sempre que demoravam muito, era melhor checar.

Duas cabeleiras loiras estavam juntas sobre uma revista.

'- Lily! Onde estava?- a ruiva até tentou responder, mas foi cortada por sua amiga Clarissa.- Bem, isso não importa. Olha aqui o que estamos lendo.

As duas liam numa revista feminina uma matéria sobre solidariedade, caridade. Na verdade, o máximo de caridoso que a revista contava era um caso de uma mulher milionária que resolveu reformular todo seu guarda roupa e doou as roupas antigas para "mulheres desprovidas de noção 'fashion' da África".

'- Lily, nós ficamos tão contagiadas que decidimos fazer nosso próprio projeto de caridade!- Marissa terminou agudamente.

Lílian Evans sentiu calafrios. Vindo dessas duas tinha que ser algo como "Campanha da Maquiagem, doe sua maquiagem antiga para as que estão à margem da beleza". E, é claro, iriam enfiar ela no meio.

'- Clá, Má --

'- MaR, por favor.- Marissa corrigiu. Marissa passava todas as férias na Austrália, Havaí, Califórnia, e gostava de ser chamada de Mar e de falar que surfava. Uma grande mentira. Pensava mais tempo tomando um banho do que a soma dos tempos que já ficou sobre uma prancha. É claro que ninguém desconfiava disso, por causa de seu cabelo amarelo de sol e água oxigenada e sua pele bronzeada.

'- Tá, Mar. Fala logo, o que as suas cabecinhas loiras estão pensando?

'- Sabe a Eggie Sinn?

'- Sei.

Eggie Sinn dormia no mesmo dormitório que elas desde o primeiro ano. Era sempre cordial e até interagia quando lhe falavam. Sempre deixava as outras usarem o banheiro e a penteadeira primeiro, quando lhe pediam. Mas sua aparência a fazia parecer o pior dos seres humanos. Ou pelo menos o mais cego.

'- O que tem a Sinn? Vocês vão chamar ela pra participar do projeto? Então isso deve significar que eu não preciso participar disso, certo?- tentou fugir para se trancar no banheiro, mas foi puxada antes.

'- Não, bobinha, ela é o nosso projeto!- Clarissa exclamou.

'- É, a gente vai melhorar ela!- Marissa completou.

'- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não gostaria de estar vivendo minha vidinha e ter a interferência de duas peruas doidas nela, me dizendo que preciso de "algumas melhoras".

'- Lily, Lily... Você não entende que graças a nós ela vai poder apreciar sua juventude e vivê-la plenamente enquanto ainda a tem?- Clá sentou-a na cama.

'- Oi?- a ruiva ouvira muitas coisas sem sentido em um espaço de tempo pequeno demais.

'- Como ela pode flertar, ir a um baile acompanhada, ter amigos e fazer coisas normais como o que fazemos se tiver essa aparência?

'-Lily, ela nem dobra a saia do uniforme! Se eu não dobrasse a saia do uniforme a barra estaria tipo no joelho!

'- Meninas, algumas de nós não acham isso a coisa mais importante do mundo.

'- Mas Lily, porque ela tem que viver a vida dela assim se poderia ser bem mais bonita?

'- É, amiga, sabia que as pessoas mais bonitas têm mais oportunidades, são convidadas para mais festas e são vistas como mais amigáveis.

'- Vocês é que sabem. Mas peguem leve, não vão magoar a pobre garota. E me tirem dessa furada.

'- Mas Lily!- Clarissa choramingou.- Não será a mesma coisa sem você! Olha não é nada demais o que vamos fazer. Só alguns itens como jogar fora as calças que vão acima do umbigo, ensiná-la a pôr a blusa para fora da saia, dobrar a saia, maquiagem, corte de cabelo, uma bronzeada se conseguirmos, roupas bonitas, você já viu como ela tem um corpo bonito? É uma gata em potencial!

'- Ia ser muito divertido mesmo, mas tenho outros planos para as minhas próximas horas livres.- Lily se dirigiu ao malão.

'- Hun, e isso tem a ver, por acaso, com o Zachary Holdings?- Marissa quis saber, curiosa.

'- Zac? Não que eu tenha planejado.- ela sorriu marota.

O tal Zac? Era um garoto bem popular, que, apesar de não participar de nenhum clube ou time, conhecia praticamente todo o colégio. Lily o conheceu nas carruagens que levam as pessoas do Expresso de Hogwarts para o Castelo, no começo do ano. Perdeu-se de suas amigas na saída do trem (por causa de uma confusão causada por Potter, aliás) e teve que ir com Zac e seus amigos. Desde então, eram passeios noturnos pra lá, beijos pra cá, mas nada de muito sério. Porém, digamos que preferiam não mencionar aos quatro ventos sobre estarem se encontrando.

'- Na verdade tem a ver com isso.- tirou do malão uma bola preta e branca.- Vou voltar a treinar.

'- Lily...- Mar disse, pisando em ovos.- do que você está falando?

'- É futebol.- ele respirou fundo.- Eu jogo. É um esporte bem popular entre os trouxas.

Clá e Mar, vindo das famílias Archie e Kepraw respectivamente, bruxas até as pontas dos cabelos tingidos, nunca entenderiam tudo aquilo que está por trás do futebol.

'- Querida...- Clarissa sentou-se ao lado dela.

'- Nós odiamos dizer isso...- Marissa sentou-se do outro lado.

'- Mas garotas não podem praticar esportes.- as duas concluíram juntas.

'- Talvez balé...- Clarissa ponderou.

'- Ou alongamento...- Marissa complementou.

'- Se ninguém estiver vendo até corrida...

'- Mas esporte com bola?

'- Isso é para aqueles homens fortes de caixa de cereal.

'- Essa visão é herdada de geração em geração nessa sociedade patriarcal em que vivemos, quando vamos quebrar os grilhões da opressão que sofremos por parte dos homens?- música de herói para Lily. Ah, desculpe, heroína.

'- Acho que alguém andou queimando sutiãs.- Mar cochichou.

'- Gente, vocês não vêem? Por exemplo, a Queenly, da Corvinal. Joga como atacante no time de quadribol e todos os garotos tem uma ótima opinião sobre ela. Popular, inteligente, e o mais importante: consegue se divertir. Para isso que servem os esportes.

As duas pareciam ainda meio desapontadas que a amiga preferisse jogar um joguinho estúpido e boçal a ajudar alguém a ser mais bonita.

Tinha que apelar para aquilo. Sempre funcionava.

'- Que decepção!- abaixou a cabeça e fez uma voz fina.- Eu conto um segredo para as minhas amigas pensando que elas vão me compreender a apoiar e olha o que eu recebo...

Boa e velha chantagem emocional.

'- Ah, cabecinha ruiva, não fica assim!- elas a abraçaram.- Se você gosta tanto dessa coisa, vai em frente.

'- Mas não deixa ninguém te ver.- Mar piscou.- Sabe, só um toque pra você.

Um começo bem lento, mas um começo. Parte Um, completa.

* * *

**BUM!**

Tiago entrou no Dormitório Masculino do Sétimo Ano batendo a porta.

Recebeu indiferença de Remo, que lia, um ronco de Pedro, que dormia, e uma bolinha de papel de Sirius, que antes mirava na lixeira.

'- Cara, eu tô entediado!- Sirius bufou para Tiago.- Eu já arranquei todas as folhas do seu caderno, amassei e arremessei no lixo. Acertei 87 de 95. Tirando essa última que eu acertei na sua cabeça.

'- Tenta alguma coisa nova.- sentou-se na própria cama e abriu o livro.

'- Tipo o quê? Internato não é pra mim, cara. Liberdade é a parada.

'- Aham.- fingiu estar lendo muito interessado.

'- Ei! Você quer explorar a Floresta Proibida hoje à noite?

'- Pode ser.- manteve a postura.

'- Não, Floresta hoje não. Deixa pra semana que vem, a gente vai com o Aluado, certo?

'- Aham.

'- Hoje a gente pode dar uma passada lá no Três Vassouras, tomar alguma coisa, o que me diz?- perguntou parecendo um pouco mais satisfeito.

'- Aham.

'- Cara, o que tem nesse livro?- Sirius o arrancou da mão do amigo.

'- Sei lá, eu encontrei lá em baixo.

'- Você tava me ignorando por causa de um livro?- falou com asco.- Você nem lê livros que não falem de esportes.

'- Esse livro fala de esporte.

'- Mas você já leu todos os livros de Quadribol que existem.

'- Quadribol não é o único esporte que existe...- disse como um professor que repete algo para um aluno burro.

'- Não?- Sirius respondeu, caracterizando ainda mais a experiência entre professor / aluno burro.

'- Não.- Tiago tomou o livro de volta e abriu na página central, que retratava um campo de futebol visto de cima.- Olha isso aqui, parece que tem só uma bola--

'- Uma bola? Que jogo ridículo.

'- **E** os jogadores têm que fazer gol, mas só podem tocar na bola com os pés.

'- Como assim?

'- Tocar. Com. Os. Pés. Não pode colocar a mão. Só o goleiro pode.

'- Mas isso é impossível.

'- Parece que não. Diz aqui - mudou a página e apontou um texto.- que já teve uma goleada de doze a um.

'- Uau. Me dá isso aqui pra eu ver.- Sirius abriu na primeira página e começou a ler.

Parte Um, completa.

Em uma semana esse esporte seria febre.

* * *

Meus amoreees! Aqui estou!

E tô muito impressionada e satisfeita que vocês, como eu, tenham essa paixão pouco convencional entre as meninas: o futebol.

Vou responder rapidinho as reviews enquanto a criatura (meu irmão) foi na padaria e deixou o computador sem senha.

**A.Mira Black:** primeira review! Obrigado pelo incentivo, beijos!

**Gabriela Black:** A idéia dele foi bem simples, na verdade, mas prometo que o desenrolar desse plano vai ser bem interessante! Beijos!

**Oliivia:** aqui está o segundo! Espero que goste, beijos!

**Julinha Potter:** as atualizações vão depender da criatura ou do meu pc ficar pronto, mas vou tentar ser rápida. Beijos!

**Lena:** flamenguista e nunca foi a um jogo? Bem, na verdade fui ao meu primeiro há pouco tempo, mas foi muito bom! Quando você for, não vai se arrepender! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos.

**Luh Black:** Hahahaha, sou do Rio, então não costumo acompanhar os jogos dos times de SP, mas se vc diz que o Santos não estava impedido, eu acredito! Avante mulheres que sabem o que é impedimento! Hahahaha. Obrigada pelo apoio! Beijos!

**Tahh Black:** estou descobrindo pouco a pouco que não são poucas as meninas que gostam de futebol. Bom para quem gosta de jogar, certo? Aliás, fui na sua fic e adorei! Deixei review até. Beijos!

**Thaty:** não entendi muito bem o que você quis dizer, mas deve ter sido algo bom, certo? Vou interpretar como se fosse, então, obrigada. Beijos!

**JhU Radcliffe:** Copa do Mundo é algo sagrado. E aqueles que não entendem isso, ainda não viveram. Hahaha isso foi muito fundamentalista! (o que eu disse, não o que você disse!). Ainda veêm muitas potterices por aí. Aguarde e verá ;) Beijos!


	3. O time avança

**GOL !**

**Terceiro Capítulo**

O time avança

**O BURACO **do retrato da Mulher Gorda abriu e fechou, mas aparentemente nada nem ninguém passou por ele. Aparentemente.

'- Black, será que dá pra parar de pisar no meu pé?!

'- Pára de reclamar, seu veadinho. Vamos tirar isso, a gente já chegou.

'- Shiii, vem vindo alguém.- o mais baixo segurou a capa.

'- É? Pois eu não ouvi ninguém.- Sirius já ia puxar a capa, mas levou um tapa na cabeça.

'- Fica quieto!

Duas figuras desciam correndo a escadaria do dormitório feminino.

As duas loiras contornaram o sofá e se esconderam atrás dele, se contorcendo de tanto rir, tentando não fazer barulho.

Os dois garotos se olharam estranhando a atitude nada usual de Clá Archie e Mar Kepraw. Essa valia a pena ficar para assistir.

E a situação tornou-se ainda mais especial quando se ouviu um grito estridente e bastante conhecido:

'- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊÊÊS !

A esse som seguiu-se o de passos fortes descendo as escadas.

A figura fez a boca de Tiago Potter invisivelmente descer até o chão. Lily Evans estava com um rabo de cavalo torto e quase soltando, um short mínimo (santa onda de calor!), e a blusa do colégio com apenas os três botões de baixo abotoados. E, claro, pantufas de gatinho.

'- Archie, Kepraw, eu sei que isso-- ahh!- tropeçou no último degrau, mas se recompôs rápido.- eu sei que foram vocês! Apareçam já!- parou onde estava, com os braços cruzados e olhar ameaçador.

As duas loiras não conseguiram mais agüentar e começaram a rir sonoramente.

Lily foi correndo na direção delas e pulou o sofá, aterrissando com facilidade.

'- É, bem engraçado. Podem rir, riam. Quero ver quem vai rir quando a maquiagem descer pela descarga!

Saiu correndo em direção às escadas. As outras duas, em face a essa ameaça tão horrenda correram mais do que achavam que podiam, segurando Lily, e acabando por jogá-la no chão. Começou então uma mini-guerra.

Tiago e Sirius se olharam concordando. Tiraram a capa e se sentaram no sofá passa assistir.

Em pouco tempo as três já estavam rindo juntas.

'- O que me diz Pontas? Não é uma cena linda?

'- Aham, pra melhorar só faltou ter pudim pra todo lado.

Os comentários fizeram as três levantarem rapidamente e Clarissa e Marissa se esconderem atrás de Lily.

'- De onde vocês surgiram?- Clarissa perguntou, disputando com a amiga um lugar atrás da ruiva para se cobrir, já que as duas também estavam com mini-shorts e blusas de alça.

'- Estávamos aqui o tempo todo.- Tiago respondeu encolhendo os ombros.

'- Nada disso! Eu reparei quando desci.- Lily protestou, saindo da frente das amigas.

'- Engraçado, isso foi antes ou depois de você tropeçar?- Sirius perguntou, sarcástico.

A menina só bufou e subiu para o quarto.

'- Isso foi BEM engraçado mesmo.- Clarissa disse risonha.- Mas diz aí, Black, como você surgiu do nada? Você não estava aqui antes.

'- Te conto hoje à noite, se você aceitar dar uma volta comigo.- piscou.

'- Black babaca...- rolou os olhos e subiu também, nervosa.

'- Pára de fazer isso com ela, Black, não vê que a menina fica irritada?- Mar reclamou, indignada.

'- Ciúmes, Kepraw?- Sirius perguntou com ar de sedutor.

'- Vai sonhando.- deu um sorrisinho e foi em direção ao dormitório.

* * *

**MAIS** tarde, na aula de Feitiços...

Gaivotas de papel voavam para todos os lados.

Uma em especial parou exatamente na frente de Lily. Ela a encarou, pegou e desdobrou.

"_O que te fizeram?"._

Ela olhou para os lados, procurando o remetente. Potter lhe sorria da outra mesa, acenando. Do lado dele, na mesa de duas pessoas, Sirius brincava de se equilibrar nas pernas traseiras da cadeira.

"_Do que está falando? (não quero me meter, mas seu amigo vai cair)"._

Amassou e jogou.

Potter respondeu sorridente.

"_Hoje de manhã, quando você desceu querendo matar alguém. (não se preocupe, ele nunca cai)"._

Lily corou levemente.

"_Elas acharam que seria superengraçado mudar o meu despertador para nove horas e tocar o alarme, quando na verdade eram sete horas. Idéia da Mar, óbvio."_

O garoto começou a gargalhar quando leu.

Lily escreveu algo e fez uma grande bola de papel. Acertou na cabeça dele.

Ele levou uma mão à cabeça e a outra ao papel. Murmurou um "Ai!" para ela.

Lily deu um sorrisinho e indicou o bilhete.

"_Não ria da minha desgraça"._

'- Ai, Lily, essa aula tá um saco...- Marissa, ao seu lado, reclamou.- Mas o que é isso?- ela puxou a amiga para que ouvisse seu sussurro.- Você está confraternizando com Tiago Potter?

'- Marissa, o que você acha de prestar mais atenção à aula já que você ficou na turma de NIEMs por pouco?

'- Calma aí né? Você está trocando bilhetinhos de amor com seu arqui-inimigo e eu tenho que prestar atenção numa simples aula?

'- A: não são bilhetinhos de amor, estou contando a ele a maldade que vocês fizeram comigo hoje de manhã. B: ele não é meu arqui-inimigo desde... sei lá, desde o ano passado.

'- Do que você está falando, ele te infernizou por anos!

'- Mar, todo mundo merece uma segunda chance.

'- Ei, o que o Black está fazendo?- ela perguntou, olhando para um ponto atrás da ruiva.

'- Adoro quando você escuta o que eu falo!- Lily falou, sarcástica.

'- Saca só, Evans, aprenda com a mestra.- disse com um olhar vidrado.

Marissa cutucou Clarissa, que sentava na frente delas, para que visse também. Puxou a varinha e mirou as pernas da cadeira em que Sirius se equilibrava. Um movimento rápido da varinha de Marissa e o garoto caiu de costas no chão.

**PÁ.**

A classe inteira caiu na risada, segundos antes de o sinal tocar.

Todos levantaram e saíram rapidamente, devido à proximidade da hora do almoço e à fome que sentiam.

Lily saía calmamente da sala.

'- Foi a Kepraw, não foi?

Ela olhou para o lado e um pouco para cima. Potter. De novo.

'- Foi.- respondeu sistematicamente, sabendo que ele se referia ao incidente da cadeira.

'- Olha, eu não sei qual o problema dela com o Almofadinhas, mas manda ela parar com isso.- disse sério e foi andar com os amigos.

Almofadinhas? Devia ser o apelido do Black. Mas que apelido esquisito.

Se havia uma coisa boa a dizer sobre Potter, é que realmente gostava dos amigos. Marissa gostava de brincar com todo mundo, mas com o Black ela não deixava passar uma oportunidade. Estranho.

Quando foi comentar isso com Clarissa, percebeu que a amiga não estava por perto.

E nem apareceu na hora do almoço, Lily procurou pela mesa toda. Resolveu não dar muita importância, afinal, Clarissa gostava de ficar sozinha às vezes. Talvez estivesse com algum problema e quisesse pensar. De noite falaria com ela.

'- Marissa, sabe o que tava pensando?- Lily pretendia falar depois que Clarissa poderia estar com algum problema. Andava sumindo mais do que o normal.

'- Eu também estou pensando nisso! Vamos lá sentar com a Eggie! A gente pode sentar com ela pra conversar!

'- Na verdade não era isso que eu ia--

'- Vem logo!

Surpreendentemente, ou não, os dois lugares ao lado de Eggie Sinn estavam desocupados.

Marissa empurrou Lily para o lugar à direita e sentou no da esquerda.

'- Oi Eggie!- a loira falou animada.

Os olhos castanhos e tristes, emoldurados por óculos quadrados, da garota se voltaram para esquerda.

'- Oi Kepraw.

'- Ah, me chame de Mar. E chame a Lily de Lily.

Ela deu um sorriso para a ruiva.

'- Então, Eggie, eu tava pensando em fazer uma festa do pijama hoje à noite...

'- Ah, tudo bem, eu fico lá no Salão Comunal até vocês acabarem.- ela disse, com ar de compreensiva.

'- Não, não, não, você não entendeu!- Mar disse risonha.- A festa inclui Lily, Clarissa, eu e você!

'- Ah... tudo bem. Mas isso não é nenhuma piada, certo?- perguntou Sinn, apreensiva.

'- Não, não se preocupe. A gente só vai fazer o que a gente faz sempre...

Lily não sabia bem o porquê, mas tinha certeza que isso ia acabar mal.

* * *

'**- FALA, ALUADO!**

Tiago Potter visitava seu amigo lobisomem depois de uma semana particularmente difícil.

'- E aí, Pontas? Tá tudo bem?- respondeu Remo, abatido e com cara de gripe.

'- Tudo bem. Você viu o Almofadinhas?- disse, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama.

'- Ele passou por aqui há uma meia hora, mas foi rápido.

'- Hun... ele sumiu quando a aula acabou, e daqui a meia hora já tem outra aula e eu tenho que almoçar.

'- Vai lá almoçar então, ele deve tá com alguma garota aí pelos corredores.

'- Mas eu já vi no Mapa, ele não tá em lugar nenhum.- disse preocupado.

'- Pontas, tem milhares de alunos aqui. Se você deixou _um_ pontinho passar despercebido, pode ter sido ele.

'- É, você tem razão, como sempre.- parou por um instante.- Mas é que eu precisava mesmo falar com ele.

'- O que? Não me diga que finalmente vai declarar seu amor platônico pelo Almofadinhas?- perguntou com ironia.

'- Nossa, Aluado, como você é engraçado! Se não estivesse numa cama eu te batia. Mas sou legal.

'- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas é melhor você ir agora, tem vinte minutos pra almoçar e ir para a sala.

'- Valeu, Aluado, te vejo de noite.

Apertaram-se as mãos e Tiago começou a sair.

'- Vai rápido, Pontas! O amor não pode esperar!

Tiago, de costas, mostrou um certo dedo para Remo, que apenas riu.

* * *

**A AULA **de Poções já ia começar, quando Sirius entrou na sala, juntamente com o professor.

'- Cara, onde você tava?- Tiago lhe perguntou, quando se sentou ao seu lado.

'- Ah, você sabe, por ai...- respondeu evasivamente.

'- Te procurei por todos os cantos da escola!

'- Ah, Pontas, passei pra ver o Aluado e depois fui me encontrar com aquela... como era o nome mesmo?

'- Muito bem, turma, hoje é o dia de iniciar o preparo da Poção da Desinibição.- o professor começou a falar.

'- Angélia Lopez. Aquela morena da Corvinal, sabe?

'- Na verdade não sei não. Mas cara, eu tava pensando em fazer alguma coisa essa fim de semana, entende?

'- Ótimo, essa escola precisa mesmo de alguma coisa. Principalmente quando não tem Hogsmeade nem Quadribol.

'- Então, enquanto não começa o Campeonato de Quadribol, a gente podia fazer uns jogos de futebol, o que acha?

'- Legal, cara! Mas quem vai jogar?

'- A gente podia fazer dois times de cinco.

'- Então somos você, eu e Aluado. Faltam mais sete caras.

'- E eu sei exatamente quem vamos chamar...- puxou um pergaminho amassado da mochila e mostrou para o amigo.

'- Não acredito.- disse maravilhado.- Onde você conseguiu isso?

'- Sabe como é, umas mochilas abertas e tal...- disse com ar de quem se gaba.

'- A escalação sai daqui. Mas como vamos convencer todo mundo a jogar esse negócio que ninguém nunca ouviu falar?

'- Deixa isso comigo.- pegou o pergaminho de volta e deu uma boa olhada.

Lista dos Dez Mais.

Uma preciosidade que ele puxara da mochila de Lily dias antes. Era tão típico de garotas fazer essas coisas. Pegara achando que era algum bilhete. Sabia que a ruivinha estava tendo um caso, só não sabia com quem. Mas estava empenhado em descobrir.

Rabiscou em um pedaço de pergaminho os times:

"_Time um:_

_Holdings; Black; Potter; Diggory; Lupin._

_Time dois:_

_Bones; Preweet mais velho; Preweet mais novo; Jones; Queenly."_

Jogou para Sirius.

Os cinco primeiros contra os cinco últimos de uma lista de dez.

Mal podia esperar por esse jogo.

Afinal, o que poderia dar errado?

* * *

**DO OUTRO** lado da sala, um bilhete caía no colo de Lily. Ela sorriu. Na aula conjunta com a Corvinal, só poderia ser de uma pessoa.

"_Hoje, às oito, corredor da armadura maluca?_

_Zac."_

Ela sorriu ainda mais e escreveu um _"Claro"_, para depois jogar para ele.

Voltou a atenção para a aula um pouquinho mais feliz.

* * *

Mas o encontro só no próximo cap!

Passando rapidinho, só pra desculpar pelo atraso. A velox deu problema aqui em casa e eu não tava conseguindo entrar o fim de semana inteiro. Só agora achei uma brecha na vigília do meu querido irmão.

E para recomendar que vocês vejam o filme "Gol!". Me inspirou pra esse fic, e é muito bom.

Agora, reviews!

**ArthurCadarn:** Sim, Lily e Zac estão ficando. Mas não se preocupe com o Tiago, ele não sabe. Ainda ; ) Pode crer que vou continuar ! Beijos!

**Linha Black:** não gosta de futebol? Cuidado, você está pisando em território inimigo. Hahahah, brincadeira. Espero que a história realmente compense para quem não gosta de futebol. Obrigada e beijos!

**Oliivia:** hahaha a gente precisa mesmo que haja uma mania repentina de futebol feminino. O mundo seria tão mais feliz! Time dos garotos vai bombar, pode crer! Beijos!

**Luh Black:** yes, você voltou! Estou pensando seriamente em organizar um time dos mais gatos na minha escola. Pena que os mais bonitos joguem tão mal! Obrigada e beijos!

**Tahh Black: **você de novo aqui também : ) Putz, escrever essa história me fez ficar muuuito feminista! Mas tudo bem, acho que isso é bom, né? Daqui a pouco vou passar lá na sua fic! Beijos!

**Dama Mary potter:** obrigada pela review! Espero que tenha gostado assim como eu gostei de escrever! Beijos e obrigada!

**Clá.V:** você achou a Clarissa chata? Eu acho ela mais legal que a Marissa! Mas enfim, a Clarissa vai ficar mais legal conforme ela for aparecendo mais, é que no cap. passado não deu pra mostrar muito a personalidade dela. (Aliás, vi que você deixou reviews nas minhas outras fics, obrigada!). Beijos!

**Lena: **Ah, eu também gosto do jogo, mas fala sério, a gente sempre vibra mais quando é o Kaká que faz o gol, né? Bem, eu pelo menos sou assim! Você joga mal? Bem vinda ao time! Jogar mal pode ser legal se o jogo não for sério ; ) E as oxigenadas não são más, só não entenderam ainda o espírito do esporte. Mas elas melhoram! E não deixa de ir num estádio, é muito emocionante! Beijos!

**Lilian Evans Higurashi: **Ai, eu também espero que ele saia bastante, que ele viaje pro Japão e fique lá um ano! Vai ser um paraíso na minha vida. Obrigado por ler e deixar review : ) Beijos! PS: ô ôôôôô ôôôôô ôôô MENGO!

**JhU Radcliffe: **Brigadaa! Espero que goste desse também! Vou acender uma vela pela pronta recuperação de nossos queridos computadores! Beijos!

**Gabriela Black:** Torço pro Flamengo e você? Obrigada pela review, beijão!

**Mel Black Potter:** ih, ainda vai demorar pra Lily jogar! Talvez ela até dê uma treinada e alguns chutes, mas jogo mesmo vai demorar. Beijos!


	4. Jogo entravado

**GOL !**

**Quarto capítulo**

**LILY** corria fazendo o menor barulho possível.

Estava um andar abaixo de onde deveria estar, dez minutos depois do que deveria chegar. Havia esquecido da Festa do Pijama que Marissa tinha marcado, e as meninas ficaram enchendo o saco dela.

"Se você for agora vai ter que contar tudinho com detalhes quando chegar."

"E se eu me recusar?", perguntou.

"Lembra do jeito que você acordou hoje? Existem jeitos piores de acordar.", Marissa disse, o cérebro já funcionando.

Às vezes, essa garota parecia com...

'- Aaaah! Potter!

Ele tinha lhe dado um susto enquanto andava distraída.

'- Eu mesmo, Evans. O que faz aqui?- perguntou, sem querer saber realmente. Apesar de adorar a companhia da ruiva, precisava que ela saísse dali para usar uma passagem secreta.

'- Ahn, você sabe, né...- respondeu, evasiva. Não se arriscaria a dizer ao Potter que tinha um encontro. Não depois do que ele fez com seu último pretendente.

'- Na verdade não sei.- começava a ter um pouco de curiosidade.

'- Ih, Potter, olha só a hora, tenho que ir, a gente se vê.- saiu correndo antes que Zac pensasse que ela tinha dado o bolo nele.

Tiago ficou matutando um tempo, mas depois lembrou do motivo de estar ali. Snape estava passeando sozinho à distância de uma passagem, e essa chance não poderia ser desperdiçada.

Bateu quatro vezes na pedra em formato de guarda-chuva e entrou pensando se seria mais divertido aparecer na frente dele e petrificá-lo ou lançar um feitiço pelas costas e deixar que ele descobrisse depois.

Que dilema.

* * *

**ZACHARY** Holdings era um dos alvos preferidos da parte feminina de Hogwarts.

Inteligente, gentil, simpático, bonito, é claro, e muito, muito fofo.

Tinha cabelos dourados e olhos azuis. Nariz fino e boca pequena. Cara de garoto bonzinho. Aquele que todas as mães sonham em ser sogras e de quem todas as garotas poderiam esperar uma serenata. O típico "boy next door", por assim dizer.

'- Oi, Zac, desculpa o atraso, tinha umas pessoas no meu caminho aí eu tive que me desviar.- deu uma desculpa.

'- Tudo bem, Lily.- ele estava do outro lado da sala e veio se aproximar para lhe dar um abraço e um beijo.- Sabe, se não tivesse essa preocupação toda em manter a gente em segredo, poderíamos evitar esse tipo de problema.

Ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele.

'- Já falamos sobre isso, Zac. O que você quer falar pras pessoas? Nós não temos nada, oficialmente.

'- Isso porque você não quer, oficialmente.- ele falou, vindo para perto dela novamente.

'- É verdade.- ela olhou para ele, mas deu um passo para trás.- Não quero nada mesmo.

Olhou para o chão, sem saber o que fazer por um momento. Então seguiu para a porta.

Sim, ela fizera.

Já podia andar com uma plaquinha de "Maluca" pendurada no pescoço. Dispensou um cara daqueles sem motivos, brigas, nem melhor pretendente em potencial. Bem, sempre havia o Potter... ah, é, sem nenhum pretendente _melhor_.

Ah, sim... Clá ia matá-la. Tinha uma queda por Zac desde sempre, e quando ele pediu a Lily que saísse com ele a amiga disse: "Vai fundo e aproveita muuuito por mim!".

Podia existir alguma amiga mais _fofa_ no Universo?

---------------------------------------------------------------

**TIAGO **Potter andava mais feliz do que de costume pelos corredores que levavam à Torre da Grifinória. Você tinha que ter visto a cara de Snape para entender a felicidade.

O sonserino ia andando sorrateiramente pelos corredores, o que com certeza tinha algo a ver com Artes das Trevas. Tiago conjurou no ar um balde de gosma verde nojenta (tipo aquelas que jogam nas pessoas nos programas de perguntas e respostas quando elas erram). Quando ele passou por baixo do balde... BAM!

Gosma verde pra todo lado.

O cara ficou com tanta raiva que dava pra ver vapor verde saindo de onde ele estava.

Tiago passou inocentemente por ele, como se estivesse passeando e teve que comentar:

'- Ranhoso? Meu Deus, eu sei que você gosta de coisas gosmentas e nojentas, mas se vestir a caráter já é demais!- disse sarcasticamente para depois desatar a rir.

Snape ia começar a puxar a varinha, mas Tiago estava muito a sua frente. Já estava dizendo o feitiço do corpo preso.

E lá jazia o sonserino, no piso do segundo andar, Ala Oeste do castelo.

Tiago decidiu não voltar pela passagem secreta. Era tão terrosa, apertada e desconfortável! E afinal, sendo Monitor Chefe podia andar por onde quisesse à hora que fosse. Era só dizer: "Estou fazendo ronda". Eram as três palavras mágicas. Quantas cervejas amanteigadas Dumbledore tomara quando o deu esse cargo? Coisas de Dumbledore, vai entender.

A nomeação de Lily ele podia entender totalmente, mas... Ei! O que a ruiva fazia fora da Torre naquela hora? Não era dia de ronda dela – isso ele sabia. Quarta feira de noite: não era usual ela sair nesse período – é, ele sabia a programação semanal dela.

Considerando que nenhuma reunião dos Clubes que ela freqüentava era nesse horário, ela só poderia... estar indo se encontrar com alguém!

E se esse alguém não era ele, merecia uma boa lição.

Uma boa consulta ao Mapa do Maroto resolveria.

"_Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom."_

E lá surgiu: um pontinho preto _Lily Evans _deixando uma sala com outro pontinho preto dentro.

Zachary Holdings?

Hunnn.

* * *

'**- VOCÊ** O QUE?- Clarissa reagiu pior do que o esperado. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a mexer a cabeça de um lado para o outro.- Não pode ser, não pode ser, não pode ser.- murmurava como um mantra.

'- Terminei com ele.- Lily repetiu a informação bombástica.- Não tem nada de mais nisso, gente.

'- Nada de mais? Amiga, não se dispensa um cara como Zac Holdings como se fosse um sapato de salto quebrado!- Clá respondeu, escandalizada.

'- Ela tá certa, Lily.- Marissa concordou. Estava sentada na cadeira, escovando os cabelos da amiga loira, que sentava no chão na frente dela, enquanto tinha seu cabelo escovado por Eggie, em pé atrás da cadeira.- Ele é tão fofo, bonito, legal e sensível... Será que ele chorou quando você foi embora?- ela olhou para cima e um pouco para o lado, como se estivesse mesmo pensando nessa possibilidade.

'- Ele ficou com aquele papo de "vamos namorar", mas acho que é um passo muito grande...

'- Namorar? Ele queria namorar você?- Clarissa surtou e se levantou, desvencilhando-se das escovadas de Marissa.- Mas que tipo de doida você é?!?!

'- Acho que você está certa, Lily.- Eggie falou pela primeira vez no assunto, surpreendendo todas.

'- Acha?- Lily perguntou meio desconcertada. Até ela já estava quase sendo convencida de que era maluca.

'- Não dá pra ficar com alguém que você não gosta, por mais que esse alguém goste de você.

As três ficaram surpreendidas com o momento de sabedoria amorosa da garota.

Marissa virou para trás.

'- De onde veio isso?- perguntou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

A morena deu de ombros, misteriosa.

'- Só disse o que acho.

Decididamente, Lily pensou, as meninas tinham razão quando afirmaram que Eggie Sinn tinha potencial. Ficou feliz por ela ter saído em sua defesa quando suas amigas oxigenadas a bombardeavam. Não que ela tivesse algo contra elas serem oxigenadas, era só uma característica marcante.

Apesar de bem fúteis e um pouco doidas, eram ótimas amigas. É claro que tinham opiniões opostas sobre o mundo, mas na maioria das vezes conseguiam se entender sem partir pra força física.

Ia ser um tratamento de choque para a Sinn se começassem a andar todas juntas. Ela estava agora na frente da penteadeira, sem os óculos, tendo os cabelos e a pele analisados.

A ruiva, compassiva por Eggie, teve uma idéia. Foi até seu malão.

'- Eggie, vem aqui um minuto.

A morena se voltou para a ruiva com um olhar de agradecimento.

'- Vê se você gosta dessa blusa.- mostrou uma linda blusa lilás.- Eu ganhei de presente e até gostei, mas não posso usar essa cor.- mostrou uma mecha do cabelo. Não, ela não pensou nesse detalhe sozinha. A observação foi de Clá e Mar.

'- Poxa, Evans, obrigada, mas não posso aceitar...- fez menção de devolver.

'- Não, é sério!- empurrou a blusa de volta.- Ninguém aqui vai misturar laranja e lilás, né?- disse como se a outra tivesse dito que dois e dois somam quatro.

'- Claro que não!- imitou o jeito superficial das duas loiras, trocando um olhar cúmplice com a mais nova amiga.

* * *

**TIAGO** Potter olhava ameaçador para a mesa da Corvinal.

'- Fala, Pontas!- Sirius chegou perto dele, mas de afastou um pouco quando viu sua cara.- Ih, o que houve?

'- Aquele Zachary Holdings, Almofadinhas. Agora eu sei porque ele sempre foi todo legalzinho comigo.- disse, de cara fechada.

'- Na verdade ele sempre foi legal com todo mundo.- Sirius comentou, pensativo, ganhando um olhar assassino do amigo.- Caraca, Pontas, será que ele é gay?

'- Antes fosse, cara. Ele é o _caso_ da Lily.

'- E eu achando que fosse alguma coisa importante...- virou os olhos e começou a encher o prato com uma montanha de comida.

'- Mas ele vai ver só, Almofadinhas. Ele não vai esquecer da lição que eu--

'- Não me leva a mal, mas acho que a Evans não gostou do que você fez com o último cara que ela saiu...- falou com a boca cheia de purê de abóbora.

'- Primeiro: ele mereceu ficar um mês na Ala Hospitalar. Segundo: quando eu acabar com ele, ela só vai ter olhos para mim.

'- Isso envolve uma Poção Polissuco e um fio do cabelo do Holdings? Porque está começando a me preocupar.

'- Isso envolve massacrar- bateu o punho fechado na mesa.- o idiota no jogo de futebol.

'- Mas ele é do nosso time!

'- Era!- Tiago tirou o papel em que havia escrito os times da mochila e fez uma alteração, tirou Holdings e colocou Queenly, o irmão gêmeo de uma garota que era capitã do time de Quadribol da Corvinal.

Sirius refletiu um momento.

'- Cara, ia ser tão mais fácil se ele fosse gay!

'- Ahh!- ouviu-se um gritinho agudo.

Tiago não sabia se era impressão dele, mas toda vez que ouvia Clarissa Archie ou Marissa Kepraw iniciarem uma conversa, a primeira frase tinha que ser precedida por um gritinho ou um _"Você não saaabe!"_ bem escandalosos, que costumavam se repetir durante as conversas.

'-... aí ele me pediu pra eu pedir pra ela voltar com ele, não é lindo?- Clarissa terminou e veio se sentar perto de onde os marotos estavam.

'- É lindo, amiga, mas acho que ela não vai querer. É uma pena, mas fazer o que, sobra mais pra gente, né?- Marissa sorriu, sentando também, mas sem cumprimentar ninguém.- Então,- começou, enquanto se servia de salada.- o que você fez no tempo livre?

Clarissa não fazia Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, então tinha o tempo antes do almoço livre.

A garota engasgou com a tala de uma alface, mas logo se recuperou.

'- Fiz o trabalho de Transfiguração.- respondeu, tomando água em seguida.

Enquanto isso, Lily e Remo iam se aproximando da mesa, conversando serenamente.

Pressentindo um sentimento não muito positivo de Tiago em relação ao sorriso satisfeito da ruiva, Sirius resolveu puxar um assunto qualquer.

'- Aluado! Que bom que chegou! Íamos mesmo te avisar que o jogo ficou pra Domingo às três da tarde.

'- Ótimo, qual é o meu time?- perguntou, percebendo um sinal enviado pelos olhos do amigo e continuando a conversa.

'- Ah, o Pontas escreveu nesse papel...- tentou puxar da mão dele, mas ele o estava apertando, olhando para a ruiva cochichar com as amigas.- Pontas, a escalação, por favor!- deu uma cotovelada nas costelas do amigo.

'- Vocês vão fazer um amistoso de Quadribol?- Marissa quis saber.

'- Não, Kepraw, vamos jogar futebol. Mas duvido que você saiba o que é isso, certo?- Sirius rebateu, meio hostil.

'- Pra sua informação, Black, eu sei sim! A Lily falou pra gente outro dia sobre esse Futebol. É um esporte de trouxas, e ela joga e é muito boa, ok?- falou brandindo o garfo na direção dele.

Black olhou meio descrente. Tudo bem que era um esporte trouxa e tal, mas a Evans jogar? E ainda jogar bem? Há-há-há.

'- Ahh!- gritinho de Clarissa. Brrr.- Deixa eu ver a escalação!- a garota pediu, obviamente para interromper a briga dos outros dois.

Ela pegou o pedaço de pergaminho e as três garotas juntaram as cabeças para ler.

Lily olhou para Tiago maravilhada e meio aterrorizada. Todos os garotos da Lista dos Dez Mais, _sua_ Lista dos Dez Mais, estavam escalados. Ou ele sabia realmente o gosto das garotas ou tinha roubado sua lista.

Riu por dentro. Claro que não roubara sua lista. Tinha certeza de que ela estava segura no lugar de sempre. Tiago apenas disse que ia fazer as garotas se interessarem pelo jogo, e pelo jeito conseguira.

'- Uhh, parece que essa partida vai ser mesmo interessante.- Clarissa comentou, terminando de ler.

Lily sorriu imperceptivelmente para Tiago, que sorriu de volta.

'- Claro que vai, Archie, não viu que eu vou jogar?- Sirius sorriu encantadoramente para ela.

'- Nossa, Black, quanta modéstia!- respondeu a garota, divertida.

'- Fazer o que se eu nasci perfeito?

'- Perfeitamente patético.- riu.

'- Você é quem vai ficar pateticamente apaixonada por mim quando eu ganhar o futebol.

'- _Se_ você ganhar.- ela frisou o 'se'.

'- Sinto uma certa dúvida sobre mim no seu jeito de falar.

Ela deu de ombros, como se concordasse.

'- Então já que duvida tanto da minha capecidade temos que fazer uma aposta: se eu perder, eu faço o que você quiser, se eu ganhar, você faz o que eu quiser.- lançou a aposta com um semblante divertido, porém olhar pervertido.- Fechado?

'- Ai, Black, você não sabe brincar mesmo.- a garota colocou uma garfada de carne na boca, pegou sua mochila e saiu, com ar de ofensa.

'- Boa, Black, uma galinha devorando um semelhante.- Marissa alfinetou.

Todos olharam para a coxa de galinha que ele comia, com um ar meio canino.

A garota recolheu suas coisas e seguiu a amiga, no momento em que Tiago se levantou, com raiva. Sirius o segurou.

'- Relaxa, cara, é brincadeira dela. Nem eu me preocupo mais com isso.

Mas Tiago não conseguia relaxar. Podia ser que ninguém se importasse, mas ele não via brincadeira nas "brincadeiras" da garota.

'- Eu vou falar com elas, tchau, meninos!- Lily se levantou e foi atrás das duas.

Tiago ficou meio hipnotizado olhando os cabelos cor-de-abóbora se mexendo conforme o movimento da garota.

'- Então... eu senti uma certa interação entre você e a Evans agora...- Remo comentou.

Tiago ficou um pouco vermelho.

'- Impressão sua.- respondeu rápido.

'- Não foi, não. Eu também reparei.- Sirius falou, deixando um bolo de comida triturada aparecer, causando uma cara de nojo nos amigos.

'- Não.- ele disse, sério.- Não teve "inteiração" nenhuma.

'- Olha que coisa estranha: primeiro que a Evans veio sentar aqui perto da gente. Segundo: ela parou na sua frente por mais de cinco segundos e você não falou nada idiota nem chamou ela para sair. Terceiro: ela conversou com a gente e ainda te deu um sorrisinho (é, eu vi aquilo). E pra finalizar: você está tentando nos convencer de que não rolou um clima com a Evans, depois de passar meses tentando se auto-convencer de que ela te ama.- suspirou, balançando a cabeça.- Qual é a próxima? Minha mãe me mandando um cartão de Natal?

'- Do jeito que o mundo ta doido é até capaz de você responder e ainda mandar um presente.- Remo comentou, fazendo todos rirem.

* * *

Mais um! Bem, nenhum comentário pra fazer hoje, só que espero que vocês gostem, claro! E desculpem o meu atraso!

Reviews!

**Luh Black:** Ai, obrigada pelos elogios, fico até emocionada! Meu irmão entrou de férias ai ficou impossível. Mas agora ele saiu pra viajar e eu to fazendo a festa! Beijos!

**Gabriela Black:** aai, quem no mundo inteiro não prefere os jogadores da Itália? Você tem prova de futebol na ed. Física? Que massacre! Beijos!

**Oliivia:** eu sempre achei meio injusto o Tiago sempre ficar com varias garotas e a Lily lá toda santinha. Mas você sabe, no final eles sempre terminam juntos e felizes. Beijos!

**Lena:** guerrinhas são necessárias pro nosso crescimento pessoal e emocional hahaha. Ah, elas não são cruéis, apenas gostão de brincar! Beijos flamenguistas!

**Srta Nunuh:** aah, o que é de uma história sem um bom suspense de final de capítulo? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Linah Black:** Que bom! Eu também espero que continue! Qualquer coisa você me avisa! Beijos!

**Mal Black Potter:** Calma, ainda vão acontecer muitas reviravoltas até a Lily realmente conseguir fazer a grande estréia dela. Beijos!

**Dama mary potter:** aaah essa visão seria louvável! Ah, se tivesse como a gente filmar, né? Beijos!

**JhU Radcliffe:** ah verdade é uma ótima peça de se pregar no seu irmão quando ele tem uma prova super importante no dia! Vou tentar não demorar mais! Beijos!

**quel:** pobre Zac, sinto coisas não muito positivas chegando na vida fictícia dele! Beijos!

**Miss Huyu:** Pode crer que ela vai jogar! E acho que vou optar por não colocar as cores de nenhum time daqui. Sabe como é, não quero ser favoritista! Beijos flamenguistas!

**Cla V.:** Juro que ela é mais legal que a Marissa. É a Marissa quem tem todas as idéias malvadas! Pois é, todas parecemos ter sérios problemas com jogar futebol, mas um dia a gente chega lá! Beijos!

**Tahh Black:** Obrigaada, espero que continue gostando! Beijos!

**Thaty:** é, GOL ! Isso aí! Beijos!

See ya!


	5. Falta

**GOL !**

**Quinto capítulo**

**UMA MÃO** se fechou no pulso de Lily, puxando-a para dentro de uma sala super iluminada.

Quando seus olhos se acostumaram um pouco e ela pôde ver a silhueta do cabelo desgrenhado de Potter, foi pra bem longe da silhueta do corpo todo dele.

Lembrava-se muito bem de um episódio semelhante acontecido no ano anterior, mas não gostava nada, nada de como tinha acabado.

'- Relaxa, Evans. Não vou tentar nada.- Tiago pôs as mãos para cima, como quem se rende. Sentou-se na mesa do professor.

'- Não?- ela perguntou, surpresa.

'- Bem, se você quiser que eu tente...- levantou e andou até ela, que rapidamente foi sentar onde ele estivera, segundos atrás.

'- Não, obrigado, Potter. É melhor pra você não tentar.

'- É, eu desconfiava disso.- ficou um tempo olhando para baixo.

'- Então você me puxou pra essa sala porque...?

'- Ah, é. Meus amigos perceberam aquele sorrisinho que você deu pra mim ontem no almoço.

'- Que sorrisinho? Não teve nada disso!- respondeu indignada, como se estivessem ofendendo sua honra.

'- Foi o que eu tentei alegar, mas eles viram e ficaram falando que a gente tinha feito uma "inteiração".- marcou as aspas com os dedos.

'- Que viagem!- ela riu.

'- Por isso mesmo eu vim te avisar eu você tem que voltar a me odiar.- ele disse, sério.

A ruiva gargalhou, se dobrando de tanto rir.

'- Você só pode tá brincando!

'- Mas não tô!- disse exasperado.- Se virem que você gosta de futebol e que eu estou tentando armar um jogo e que nós estamos amiguinhos todos vão pensar que é só mais um plano idiota pra você gostar de mim e não vão levar o futebol a sério.- explicou rápido, ficando levemente ruborizado.

Lily ficou um pouco aturdida.

'- Uau! Eu não sabia que-- Ei! Como assim mais um plano idiota? Você já--

'- Pode ser que você nunca percebesse, mas havia dias em que a escola inteira estava coreografada para criar certas situações favorecedoras para mim.

'- Sério?- perguntou perplexa. Era incrível como as coisas aconteciam debaixo de seu nariz e ela nem percebia.

'- É, só que na maioria das vezes eu não saía muito favorecido, sabe? Normalmente esses dias acabavam na Ala Hospitalar.- ele disse levantando as sobrancelhas e fazendo a garota rir.

'- Desculpe por isso.- falou, um pouco envergonhada.- Mas você costumava ser impossível.

'- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu me desculpo por ter sido impossível.- sentou-se na mesa, tomando o cuidado de não sentar perto demais da garota, para não assustá-la.

'- Tudo bem.- olhou para baixo e riu um pouco.

Depois de um breve silêncio Tiago lembrou do assunto principal.

'- Mas então. Pode voltar a me odiar?

'- Olha, Potter.- ela levantou o olhar para ele.- Nesse tempo em que você parou de me azucrinar, - ele riu da palavra.- eu evoluí muito como pessoa. Não posso mais odiar.

Ele coçou a cabeça. Agora sim estava tudo perdido.

'- Mas... eu posso ser uma boa atriz.- sorriu.

Tiago sorriu também.

De repente, ouviu-se o sinal tocando.

Os dois pularam da cadeira e correram para a aula.

* * *

'**- A ANIMAGIA** é uma arte mágica milenar que já--

O falatório insuportável de McGonagall foi interrompido pelo barulho da imensa porta da sala abrindo.

Parados ali estavam as duas figuras ofegantes de Tiago Potter e Lily Evans.

Sirius e Remo trocaram um olhar perspicaz.

'- Os senhores têm alguma explicação para dar antes de eu distribuir uma detenção?- a professora perguntou com os braços cruzados.

De repente a expressão amedrontada da ruiva se transformou em triunfo.

'- Foi o Potter, professora.- apontou para o garoto.- Eu peguei ele azarando umas crianças do primeiro ano de novo!

'- E o que isso tem a ver com o atraso de dez minutos?

'- É que nós estávamos vindo juntos, porque eu estava dizendo a ele que se quisesse azarar alguém, que pelo menos fosse alguém do seu tamanho. Isso se a pessoa tiver feito alguma coisa pra ele e se conversar não tiver resolvido. Porque você sabe, professora, que a violência só deve ser usada como último recur--

'- Sim, senhorita Evans, mas e o atraso?

'- Eu já ia dizer! É que nós estávamos vindo, mas as escadas mudaram! Aí essa peste – deu um tapa no braço do garoto, fazendo alguns alunos rirem.- disse que conhecia uma passagem secreta, e começou a se utilizar de força bruta para me arrastar por essa passagem. Mas ele pegou a passagem errada e fomos parar do outro lado do castelo. Tivemos que vir correndo e agora aqui estamos.

'- Bem, senhor Potter, para o senhor uma semana limpando o chão da Torre Oeste. E senhorita Evans, três noites fazendo o mesmo.

'- O quê?- perguntou desesperada.- Mas eu não fiz nada!

'- Não posso deixar passar seu atraso. Agora sentem os dois, já atrapalharam muito minha aula.

Tiago andou normalmente até a mesa de seus amigos, como se o ocorrido fosse rotina diária.

'- Pode contar.- sussurrou Sirius.

'- Do que está falando.- Tiago respondeu, tirando o livro da mochila.

'- Pode falar onde você estava.- Remo esclareceu.

'- Vocês sabem, tinha um grupo de primeiranistas perdidos passando, foi irresistível.

'- Tá, agora a versão verdadeira.- Sirius pediu.

'- Mas essa é a--

'- Não, Pontas, você sabe que não é. Não levamos _ninguém_ nas passagens secretas. Nem numa emergência, nem a Evans.

'- Tá bom...- ele suspirou, arranjando tempo para pensar.- Estava chamando ela para sair, aí fiz uma piadinha que ela não gostou muito--

'- Novidade.- Sirius comentou.- Evans está para comédia assim como nerds estão para...- pensou um pouco.- é, comédia.

'- Como eu dizia – Tiago recomeçou, ignorando o último comentário.- ela não gostou nada e começou a correr atrás de mim.

'- Você correu dela? Essa eu queria ter visto.

'- Qual é?!- Tiago se defendeu.- Da última vez a Madame Ponfrey me fez tomar uma Poção horrível para meu maxilar voltar para o lugar!

Sirius riu. Tiago suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos o amigo engoliu e Remo pareceu não dar muita importância.

Do outro lado da sala, Lily passava por um interrogatório depois de sentar com as amigas, ainda desconcertada por causa da detenção.

'- Então, como foi?- Clarissa começou.

'- Oi?- a ruiva perguntou receosa de que elas não tivessem acreditado.

'- Você saaabe!- Marissa deu um empurrãozinho na amiga.- Se apertar com o gato do Potter por passagens escuras, sujas e... apertadas!

'- Ai, vocês são muito pervertidas mesmo!- Lily balançou a cabeça e começou a anotar o que a professora explicava.

'- Bem, não fui eu que entrou num lugar escuro, sujo e apertado com um cara!- Marissa se defendeu.

McGonagall jogou um pesado livro na mesa, irritada.

'- Black, Lupin, Archie e Kepraw, se não quiserem que seus amigos fiquem um mês na detenção, é melhor pararem de falar imediatamente!

Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes.

* * *

'**- PIOR** foi no último Natal, quando o Almofadinhas desceu as escadas de manhã, viu meu avô todo vestido de vermelho e gritou: "Papai Noel?!"- Tiago imitou a expressão confusa que Sirius deve ter feito na hora.

Era a terceira e última noite de detenção para Lily, que estava no momento rindo, entretida por uma das histórias da família Potter.

Depois de umas boas risadas e um pouco de silêncio, Lily parou de esfregar o chão.

'- Não sei como você agüenta essas detenções. Meus braços estão quase caindo! E minhas costas estão me matado.- ela endireitou a coluna, fazendo várias vértebras estalarem.

'- Ah, sabe como é, ossos do ofício. A gente acaba se acostumando.

Lily não pôde deixar de reparar que apesar de o rapaz ser meio magrelo, tinha braços fortes. Talvez por causa das noites que passara esfregando chãos, paredes e troféus.

'- E essa tarefa é muito idiota.- a ruiva resmungou.- A gente limpa de noite. De manha todos os alunos passam por aqui, sujando tudo. Ai a gente limpa de novo.

'- Nem reclame! Uma vez o Filch me pegou fazendo algo que eu nem lembro o que era. Minha detenção foi organizar as fichas de detenção por ordem de data. Acredite em mim: há _muitas_ fichas de detenção. Só as minhas individuais ocupavam um armário de arquivo.

'- Mas pelo menos era alguma coisa útil. Nos poderíamos preparar algumas poções que estivessem em falta, monitorar os alunos novos com os deveres...- ela disse, voltando a se abaixar com a escova, para continuar a tarefa.

'- Os professores devem me achar uma ameaça para os mais novos, por causa do meu Passado Negro.- pronunciou as últimas palavras com voz forçadamente sombria.- E preparar poções não seria bem uma punição para você, certo?- ela balançou a cabeça, considerando.- Aliás, uma semana depois de eu organizar as fichas por data, Sirius foi pego azarando alguém e teve que separá-las por nome. Ou seja, mais uma tarefa inútil.

Lily riu do jeito que ele falava, como se fizesse piada de tudo.

'- Bem, Evans,- ele disse se levantando e se espreguiçando.- não sei se você reparou, mas já fizemos bastante trabalho por hoje e McGonagall só volta para nos monitorar daqui a 46 minutos.- constatou olhando no relógio de pulso.

'- E isso quer dizer que...?- ela perguntou, receosa que ele respondesse algo como "Quer dizer que temos muito tempo para fazer algo mais interessante", e a agarrasse. Afinal, ainda era Tiago Potter de quem se tratava. Para afastar a idéia da mente dele, continuou a ensaboar o chão, como dizendo que não estava interessada em levantar tão cedo.

'-Quer dizer que temos muito tempo para fazer algo mais interessante.- respondeu, divertido.

Ela congelou, mas tratou de manter os olhos no chão.

Ouviu o som do garoto tirando algo do bolso e do amassar de um papel.

De repente, uma bolinha de papel posou em frente ao seu rosto, e logo foi transfigurada por ele em uma bola de futebol de última geração.

Ela levantou perplexa para encontrá-lo sorrindo.

'- Achei que você poderia me ensinar alguns truques antes do jogo.

Ela olhou maravilhada para o objeto recém transformado de coisa inútil em coisa maravilhosa. Fazia tempo que não batia uma bola. Muito tempo.

Chutou a bola na parede.

A fria parede de pedra mandou-a de volta.

Ficaram tabelando por pouco tempo até que a bola escapasse ridiculamente dos pés da garota.

Ela ficou abismada no começo, tipo "Como isso foi acontecer?", mas pegou a bola e a chutou para o rapaz.

'- Sua vez.- disse.

Ele começou a fazer o que ela fazia antes, e se saiu bastante bem.

Parou exatamente quando Lily já estava ficando entediada.

'- Legal, e agora?- o rapaz perguntou.

'- Bem, eu não sei... a gente não costumava treinar. A gente jogava e pronto.- ela continuou pensando um pouco.

'- Eu podia tentar roubar a bola de você...- ele jogou pra ela.

'- É, você pode tentar.- ela sorriu desafiadoramente.

Os dois tomaram certa distância e depois se encararam, como aqueles caras faziam no velho oeste, antes de duelar.

Lily conduziu a bola até onde ele estava e jogou um pouco para a direita. Tiago pôs um pé na frente da bola.

Lily jogou a bola no meio das pernas dele, o empurrou com o corpo para a parede e correu para recuperar a bola e rir.

'- É tudo que pode fazer?- debochou.

Tiago, ainda encostado à parede, cruzou os braços e revidou.

'- Sabe, não são todos os esportes que permitem essa violência.- riu.

'- Tecnicamente, isso seria falta. Você já sabe o que isso quer dizer?

'- O juíz colocaria a bola no lugar onde você sujamente me empurrou e alguém do meu time ia chutar. E sabe, se estivéssemos perto do seu gol esse lance seria bem perigoso.

'- Certo! Muito bem! E já que nós estamos craques em futebol acho que já posso ir para a Sala Comunal.

Tiago queria pedir para ela ficar, mas obviamente não queria estragar tudo.

'- Então, o que vai fazer agora?- ele perguntou.

'- Entrar lá com uma cara emburrada, falar para as minhas amigas que "Aquele Potter me tira do sério! Ainda bem que aquela detenção idiota acabou!", sair batendo os pés, subir e dormir, estou exausta!

Quando Lily já estava quase no fim do corredor, ouviu:

'- Peraí! Eu quero uma revanche!

Ela virou rindo.

'- Você ouviu a parte em que eu disse "exausta"?

'- Uh, Evans, eu não sabia que você era de fugir de desafios.

Ela riu com deboche.

'- Não vai ser desafio nenhum, Potter.

'- Ótimo! Então vamos ver o que vai falar quando eu te driblar.

'- Vamos ver!- respondeu, agora totalmente no clima de desafio.

Então foi a vez de ele conduzir a bola. Quando chegou perto da garota, chutou para a esquerda, mas o chute saiu muito forte. Ela virou para proteger a bola com o corpo, sem deixar ele passar.

Tiago a segurou pelos braços e a empurrou na parede, de modo que ela bateu de lado, e ele pôde ir atrás da bola.

Quando virou para trás para se gabar, viu a garota segurando o braço esquerdo, encostada na parede, com os olhos fechados e uma careta de dor.

Ficou imediatamente preocupado.

'- Lily!- ele se aproximou dela.- Ai, meu Merlim! O que eu fiz! Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa!

Ela gemeu de dor, apertando mais os olhos.

'- Foi o seu ombro? Eu sou especialista em ombros, eu já desloquei o ombro duas vezes.- ele pegou no ombro dela.- É só você puxar _assim_.

Antes que ele pudesse mostrar o que dizia por "assim", levou um tapa na mão dado por Lily.

'- Você não vai entortar meu ombro, Potter!- ela disse e depois começou a gargalhar.

Ele pôs a mão na parede, ao lado dela, olhando para baixo.

'- É, e o Oscar vai para Lily Evans!

Ela ainda ria.

'- Eu não acredito que me preocupei com você ter se machucado!

Mas ela não parava de rir. Isso já o estava deixando irritado. Não que ele ficasse irritado por qualquer coisa, mas ela rindo assim o fazia lembrar de alguns anos atrás, quando ela o azarava e ficava rindo, rindo, rindo.

'- Tá, chega. Acabou a graça agora.- ele pediu, tentando não parecer tão ameaçador quanto se sentia.

Mas a cada palavra ela ria mais. Estava até lacrimejando.

Aquela risada trazia péssimas lembranças. Ele só queria fazê-la parar. E na hora só conseguiu pensar em um jeito.

É, colou seus lábios nos dela.

Foi só um beijo superficial, que a fez parar de tremer de rir instantaneamente.

No exato momento em que isso aconteceu, ouviu se um comentário em uma voz familiar.

'- Uh, então é isso o que acontece nesse tipo de detenção!

A ruiva empurrou Tiago para trás com força, olhou aterrorizada para a figura que estava parada no fim do corredor e desferiu um doloroso e sonoro tapa no lado esquerdo do rosto do garoto, antes de sair correndo pelo outro lado do corredor.

'- Black!- Tiago gritou, levando a mão ao lugar atingido.

'- Foi mal, Pontas! É que essa cena foi muito chocante!- explicou rindo bobamente e se aproximando do amigo.

'- Ai, Almofadinhas!- disse, se afastando.- Você andou bebendo!

'- Olha só, cara! Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco dedos vermelhos marcados na sua cara!- e começou a rir.- Isso vai demorar a sair, sabe? Eu tenho experiência com tapas na cara.

'- Por que você bebeu?- começou a andar. Teria que voltar à Torre da Grifinória algum dia.

'- Ela não quer nada comigo. Nunca vai querer. Nenhuma garota consegue conviver tanto tempo comigo sem querer nada.

Isso realmente foi um choque para garoto que estava sóbrio.

'- Do que você está falando, Almofadinhas?

'- Dela! E de como ela nunca vai querer nada comigo! Você não estava ouvindo, não?

'- Ela quem?

Diante a não-resposta do amigo, Tiago teve que falar:

'- Olha, cara, não importa quem seja essa garota misteriosa, sai dessa enquanto ainda tem tempo. Você sabe que foi assim que começou essa...- na falta de uma palavra menos ofensiva a si mesmo, disse:- obsessão que eu tenho pela Evans. E não está sendo nada legal. Eu tenho marcas para provar.- finalizou, não se referindo apenas à marca do rosto.- Vamos, cara, você precisa dormir.

* * *

É isso meus amores! Mais um capítulo pra voces. O próximo só ano que vem!

Reviews!

**Dama mary potter:** aguarde, capítulo que vem vai ter muitas coisas para imaginar! Beijos!

**Julinha Potter:** Quem não ama o Sirius, certo? No próximo capítulo tem mais dele. Beijos!

**Linah Black:** Foi a Marissa que disse! Obrigada pelo toque, eu mudei na hora que percebi. Sabe como é quando a gente tá escrevendo, a gene acha que todo mundo vai entender. Beijos!

**Mel Black Potter:** Pois é, os mais quietinhos são os mais perigosos.Mas mesmo que ele descubra, vai demorar um bom tempo pra contar. E o Sirius, claro, vai quebrar a cara com a Lily. Beijos!

**Luh Black:** Poxa, quem me dera meu irmão nos EUA! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Lolamedr:** Poxa, obrigada mesmo! Eu tento atualizar toda semana, mas quando não dá, não passa de duas semanas. Espero que continue gostando. Beijos!

**Lena:** Partida no capítulo que vem promete! É, o Zac não perde por esperar! Beijos flamenguistas!

**Gabriela Black:** É, os garotos costumam não gostar dos jogadores mais gatos. Não entendo porque... Tiago tem um quê de sofredor, ams ele se recupera. Beijos!

**Thaty:** Zac vai sofrer ainda mais. Vou continuar sim! Beijos!

**Tahh Black:** Muito tri? Não sei se isso é bom, mas deve ser, então obrigada! Beijos!

**Cla V.:** Marissa não é tão má, só gosta de se divertir e às vezes outras pessoas sofrem as diferenças. Todas nós temos problemas com futebol no começo. Hoje eu jogo, mas não foi assim sempre! o meu Zac é mais tipo Zac Efron (procure fotos dele na internet, voce vai entender!). Beijos!

**JhU Radcliffe:** Ah, vamos encontrar alguma coisa para compensar o pobre Zac. Mas por enquanto, ele vai mesmo ficar sofrendo com o Tiago. Beijos!

Feliz Ano Novo !!!!!


	6. Contusão

**GOL !**

**Sexto Capítulo**

**TIAGO **Potter não conseguiu dormir direito naquela noite.

O que tinha acontecido?

Lily estava interpretando ou ficou realmente ofendida com aquele beijo idiota?

Se estava interpretando, porque tinha lhe batido tão forte? E porque não deu nenhum sinal, um olhar de desculpas? Pode ser que se tivesse deixado levar pelo momento e não mediu a força, e não olhou depois porque Sirius estava lá e ele já tinha percebido um olhar quase imperceptível dela antes.

Se ficou realmente ofendida, PQP! Ele era um idiota!

Mas não tinha motivo para ela ficar ofendida! Garotas gostam de caras. Caras beijam garotas. Não é como se ele estivesse tirando a honra dela! Certo? _Certo_?

* * *

**LILY** entrou no dormitório feminino do sétimo ano batendo os pés. 

'- Amiga, pisa mais forte! Acho que o lustre do andar de baixo ainda não caiu.- Marissa brincou.

'- É, Lily, vai com calma.- Clarissa concordou.- Daqui a pouco as pirralhas do sexto ano vão começar a bater no teto com uma vassoura. E a gente não vai conseguir dormir.

As duas, para variar, liam uma revista juntas.

'- O que aconteceu dessa vez, Lily?- Eggie Sinn perguntou, sentada na frente da penteadeira - acreditem! - enrolando os cabelos.

'- Aquele idiota do Potter me tira do sério.- cruzou os braços e sentou na cama.

Passaram-se alguns segundos em silêncio.

'- Você quis dizer "tira do sério" em que sentido?- Mar perguntou, levantando os olhos de sua revista para receber um travesseiro na cara e olhares incrédulos das outras duas.

Lily entrou no banheiro batendo a porta. O chuveiro foi ouvido logo depois.

'- Você não existe, Mar.- Eggie riu, voltando sua atenção aos grampos de cabelo.

'- Pô, gente, é sempre bom ter certeza.-ela disse enigmática, virando páginas.

'- Certeza _de que_?- Clarissa perguntou, meio perdida.

'- Você saaabe.- deu um sorrisinho de lado.- De que ele não a tira do sério _daquele_ jeito.

As outras duas se entreolharam, balançando as cabeças e abafando risinhos de incredulidade.

'- Você não existe _mesmo_.- Eggie finalizou seu penteado, amarrando um pano na cabeça.

* * *

**QUAISQUER** que fossem os pensamentos da ruiva, Tiago não conseguiu decifrá-los no dia seguinte. 

Estava sempre acompanhada nos corredores e sentava longe dele na aula, dificultando troca de bilhetinhos. Mas a distância não significava que ela o estava odiando. Isso era só porque as amigas dela não estavam falando com o Sirius, por conta do acontecido no café da manhã.

Flashback.

O sol entrava pela janela. Os passarinhos cantavam lá fora. Uma grande mesa repleta de comida. Dava quase pra ouvir aquela música de manhãs tranqüilas, dos desenhos animados.

Mas essa situação pacífica só estava sendo mantida porque ninguém estava se comunicando com Sirius. Quando ele acordava de mau humor, ressaca, ou os dois era regra implícita não lhe dirigir a palavra.

Foi quando as meninas chegaram.

Não entendam mal, Sirius gosta de meninas, mas olhou de Marissa para Clarissa, de Clarissa para Marissa e fechou a cara ainda mais (se isso fosse fisicamente possível).

Clarissa o cumprimentou primeiro.

'- Uh, Black, sua aura tá meio _negra_, ou é impressão minha?- não era típico dela tirar sarro do garoto, embora o fizesse às vezes.

'- Bom dia, Archie.- disse rangendo os dentes. Estranho ele resolver não revidar.

'- Quanta educação, Black! Andou tendo aulas de etiqueta?- Marissa debochou.

Isso foi totalmente desnecessário, na opinião de Tiago. "Agora ela vai ter o que merece.", ele não pôde deixar de pensar quando o amigo apertou os talheres com as mãos.

'- Olha aqui, Kepraw.- ele sussurrou. Quando Sirius estava nervoso não gritava, falava bem baixo.- Saiba que eu sou muito cavalheiro, e por isso mesmo você não está no chão agora apanhando. Mas se você continuar me provocando eu não respondo por mim, entendido?

'- Você não precisa fazer essa grosseria, Black!- Clarissa saiu em defesa da amiga.

Sirius respirou fundo antes de responder com um sorriso super forçado:

'- O que, Archie? Você quer pão?- ele jogou uma broa no prato dela.- Aqui está, bom apetite!

Ela abriu a boca ofendida e começou a despedaçar o pão com as mãos, o olhar vidrado. Provavelmente, esse foi o momento em que Clarissa parou de falar com ele.

A briga prosseguiu entre Sirius e Marissa.

Quando a discussão ficou tão feia que Tiago pensou que um arrancaria o olho do outro com o garfo, a garota saiu com:

'- Se é assim não precisa mais falar comigo!

'- Nem você comigo!

'- Não pense que vou!

'- Ótimo, vai ser um alívio não te ouvir falando besteira!

Fim do Flashback.

E desde então nenhuma palavra.

Não eram todos grandes amigos, como os que contam segredos uns para os outros e combinam de se encontrar nas férias. Mas eram colegas de casa, de aulas e de mesa, e era legal ter um bom convívio com elas.

Depois da discussão matinal, Tiago tinha certeza que o início-de-obsessão secreto de Sirius era uma das duas garotas.

Ele sempre fazia insinuações para Clarissa, que parecia detestar isso. Tratava-a muito bem, também. Sirius poderia gostar dela. Inteligente e engraçada, diferente da maioria das garotas por quem ele já se interessou. Era também uma das mais bonitas.

Mas Marissa era bem bonita também. Sempre tinha uma piadinha ou um truque na ponta da língua para humilhá-lo. Se bem que na metade das vezes ela fazia isso para defender a amiga.

E as duas se encaixavam perfeitamente no penoso "Ela nunca vai querer nada comigo, cara" de Sirius.

* * *

**DEPOIS** do almoço, as quatro meninas seguiam para fora do castelo, para a primeira aula da tarde. 

Clarissa andava na frente, com uma animação incomum.

Havia saído para "dar uma volta" na noite anterior e desde ficava dando piruetas ao invés de andar normalmente.

Piruetas mesmo. Isso porque a mãe de Clarissa era uma bailarina russa - o que também justificava sua beleza clássica - que se casara com um homem inglês. Larissa Shanikova largou seu país e uma promissora carreira de dançarina para se mudar para a Inglaterra, mas quis que a filha seguisse seus passos. Isso, é claro, antes de descobrir que ela seria uma bruxa, como o marido.

'- Clá, você pode parar com isso? Estou enjoando só de olhar.- Marissa pediu.

'- Deixa ela, Mar. Parece que ela viu um passarinho verde ontem à noite...- Lily disse.

'- Agora que você falou, Lily...- Marissa que se ocupava em olhar para as unhas, finalmente levantou o olhar e foi correr atrás da amiga.- Me conta tudo, amiga! Quem foi?

'- Meninas!- Clarissa parou repentinamente.- Uma garota precisa ter um garoto na vida para acordar feliz e dar piruetas?

'- Na verdade, eu preciso de muito mais que isso para sair dando piruetas.- Lily brincou, fazendo todas rirem.

'- Tá.- Mar disse, descrente.- Mas quem foi? Pra você estar assim tem que ter sido alguém tipo Zac Holdings...- insinuou.

'- Mar!- a outra loira a repreendeu por dizer isso em voz alta, mas depois sussurrou:- Se fosse Zac Holdings eu já estaria dançando O Lago dos Cisnes.- confessou, fazendo as quatro rirem outra vez.

* * *

**AULA** de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, final da tarde. 

'- Ué, você voltou?- Remo perguntou a Sirius, que não cursava essa matéria antes.

'- É, adoro animais mágicos.- respondeu com naturalidade.

'- Isso é mentira.- o outro rebateu.- Da última vez que perguntei por que você não fazia essa aula, você respondeu: "Eu já convivi com a minha mãe a maior parte da vida. O que mais eu posso querer saber sobre animais mágicos?".

'- Uma pessoa não pode querer adquirir um pouco mais de sabedoria durante sua vida escolar?- Sirius disse, de um jeito cômico.- Pensei que _você_ me apoiaria nessa minha empreitada pelo conhecimento.

Quem estava em volta riu, fazendo o professor parar a aula para pedir silêncio.

Do outro lado da turma, quatro meninas sussurravam:

'- O que o Black está fazendo aqui? Ele nem faz essa aula!- Clarissa reclamou.

'- Eu ia te perguntar exatamente a mesma coisa!- Lily retrucou.

'- Ah, é que eu estava falando com a Professora McGonagall e ela disse que fazer essa matéria seria bom para o meu currículo.

'- Sério? Pensei que você queria entrar para o Profeta Diário...- Mar comentou, "inocentemente".

A garota ruborizou.

'- Eu quero, mas nunca se sabe que reportagens vão me mandar fazer, certo? É bom saber um pouco de tudo.- explicou atrapalhadamente.- E o Black está atrapalhando meu aprendizado.

Logo, Marissa e Clarissa puseram-se a falar mal sobre o garoto, fazendo a ruiva se estressar:

'- Vocês podem parar de implicar com ele por um segundo?

'- Amiga, uma palavra: Potter.- Clarissa disse.- Você merece isso pelo longo tempo em que te ouvimos implicar com ele.

Lily ficou um pouco ofendida com esse comentário. Não sabia que suas amigas se incomodavam tanto.

* * *

**DURANTE** o resto do dia Lily andou com Eggie. Em relação à garota, as duas loiras estavam certas: a transformação trouxe à tona a pessoa que ela sempre foi por dentro: simpática, meiga e amiga. 

Só voltou a falar com as outras amigas à noite, quando se sentaram juntas para fazer o dever de casa.

'- Gente, não to entendendo esse dever.- Mar choramingou.

"Novidade, Marissa.", Lily pensou, se sentindo meio culpada depois por tal pensamento.

Clarissa continuou de cabeça baixa, escrevendo sua dissertação sobre a Guerra de 1840. Eggie, misericordiosa, foi tentar explicar mais uma vez.

'- Na verdade é muito simples, Mar. A poção fica amarela vivo por causa do substrato de Alga-do-Sol. Mas como depois você acrescenta a solução de raízes de Carniquinha com Hanaluka picada, acontece uma Reação de Ativação que faz a poção ficar com a cor e a textura de manteiga derretida.

'- Você disse que era simples só pra me fazer ouvir né?

Eggie suspirou e voltou ao próprio dever.

Mar, entediada, pegou a borracha das outras três, mais a sua e começou a fazer malabarismos. A loira tinha essa mania irritante: fazia malabarismo com tudo que tivesse massa suficiente, o que já lhe rendera detenções de professores nervosos e discussões com amigas estressadas.

Ficou brincando com as borrachas até que viu o buraco do retrato se abrir, dando vista a três garotos.

Marissa sorriu, largou as borrachas e foi até um deles.

Clarissa e Lily se entreolharam, revirando os olhos em seguida.

Eggie, percebendo a conversa silenciosa, perguntou:

'- Perdi alguma coisa?

'- Olha só o que ela faz.- Lily respondeu.

Eggie olhou. Marissa tinha ido até os marotos, mais especificamente Remo.

'- Luuuup.- disse com um tom um pouco infantil.- Eu preciso de ajuda de novo.

A morena olhou para as outras duas sem entender.

'- Ela sempre faz isso.- Clarissa se desprendeu da lição para explicar.- Fica brincando com a borracha ou pensando em Merlin-sabe-o-quê durante as aulas e depois vai choramingar ajuda pro Lupin.

'- E o pior - Lily continuou.- é que ele sempre ajuda. Faz as vontades dela como um cachorrinho segue as ordens do dono.

'- O que nos faz desconfiar - Clarissa retomou a palavra.- que ele gosta dela.

'- E não se explora um garoto que gosta da gente e a gente não sente o mesmo.

'- É. Isso é malvadeza.

Eggie fez cara de quem compreende, e continuou observando o desenrolar da cena.

Remo olhou apreensivo para os amigos, que só indicaram com a cabeça as escadas para o dormitório e seguiram naquela direção.

'- Olha Kepraw, hoje não vai dar _mesmo_.- seu olhar dizia que sentia muito não poder ajudar.

'- Mas, Lup, eu não estou entendendo nada daquela estúpida Poção do Envelhecimento! E o trabalho sobre ela é para segunda...- disse brincando com uma mecha de cabelo.

'- Olha, fazemos o seguinte: você faz o que puder hoje e domingo depois do jogo eu sou todo seu.

'- Fechado então.- sorriu.- Obrigada, Lup.- subiu na ponta do pé para dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.- Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.- virou e voltou correndo para onde estava, deixando o garoto meio abobalhado olhando para ela.

'- Eu sei o que seria de você sem ele.- Lily disse quando a amiga voltou.

'- O que, Lily?- ela perguntou com um ar sarcástico, já sabendo que resposta boa não vinha.

'- Uma repetente.- a ruiva disse simplesmente.

Marissa bufou.

'- Fiquem aí com seus _deveres_.- falou a última palavra com desgosto, como se estivesse falando "baratas" ou "ratos".- Eu vou subir e tomar um banho relaxante.

Recolheu suas coisas e saiu.

* * *

'**- "DOMINGO** depois do jogo eu sou todo seu."?- Remo repetiu chegando ao dormitório, completando mentalmente: 'Que tipo de idiota eu sou?'. 

'- Ai, Aluado, eu não sabia que você se sentia assim.- Sirius disse com uma voz forçadamente efeminada.

'- Não era pra você, seu gay!- ele respondeu.- É só uma coisa que eu disse pra Kepraw.- continuou baixinho.

'- Ah, então domingo você finalmente vai pegar na mão dela, Aluado?- Tiago brincou, fazendo os outros rirem.

'- Eu também não ouvi falar de você ficando com a Evans ainda, Pontas...- respondeu com aquele jeito de Remo Lupin.

Por sorte, Sirius estava tão bêbado naquele dia, que não lembrava do que tinha visto. E bem, se lembrava não disse nada, apenas:

'- Vocês vão ficar aí debatendo as vidas amorosas ou vão fazer o que viemos fazer?

Tiago levantou imediatamente da cama, onde havia deitado, tirando uma bola de futebol de baixo dela.

'- Vamos logo, não quero que vocês dêem vexame no jogo.- disse, afastando os móveis todos para as paredes com um aceno de varinha, deixando um bom espaço vazio no meio do quarto.

Só se pode dizer que os habitantes do andar de baixo tiraram até lasquinhas do teto de tanto bater com o cabo da vassoura, e a Torre da Grifinória pensou que estava havendo uma guerra do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, tantos eram os barulhos de móveis quebrando.

* * *

**O DIA** do grande jogo chegou e Tiago ainda não sabia se Lily o estava evitando por vontade própria ou por coincidências do destino, como suas melhores amigas terem brigado com seu melhor amigo e ela estar andando sempre acompanhada quando ele pretendia abordá-la sobre o assunto do beijo. 

Enfim, era hora do jogo e Os Convocados se dirigiram para fora, junto com curiosos, trouxas com saudade do esporte típico e admiradoras de garotos bonitos.

Sirius cuidara muito bem dos preparativos. Todos já sabiam seus times e já conheciam as regras do jogo.

O campo estava demarcado com umas linhas que o garoto conjurou e os gols marcados com sapatos. Claro que jogariam descalços.

Tiago foi para seu lugar, na lateral direita. Não havia hora melhor para ele esquecer seus problemas. Esportes eram sua válvula de espace para dos problemas.

Bem, não podemos dizer que ele realmente não tentou esquecer pessoalidades.

Não era sua culpa Zachary Holdings estar ocupando a posição de lateral esquerda do outro time.

Sirius pôs os dedos na boca e assobiou, dando início à partida.

Ele mesmo começou passando a bola para Tiago, que a conduziu até seu adversário – em vários sentidos – parar na sua frente para tentar roubar-lhe a bola.

Sem outros recursos, o moreno jogou para a direita e para frente, correndo para recuperar a bola e esbarrando levemente no loiro. Passou para Sirius, que estava de atacante.

Este teve a bola roubada pela Preweet Pequeno quando estava quase chegando no gol. Ele jogou para o irmão, que estava bem mais à frente.

Tiago correu de volta para ajudar na defesa, esbarrando levemente em Zac pela segunda vez.

Por conta do esbarrão, o corvinal não conseguiu parar a bola que foi passada para ele.

A partir daí o jogo foi um massacre.

Não, mentira. O jogo em si foi bem pacífico, exceto pela lateral direita (ou esquerda dependendo da referência). Quando a bola passava por ali só rolavam chutes na canela, rasteiras, cotoveladas e daí pra baixo. E invariavelmente a bola saía pela linha lateral.

Os dois times já estavam começando a ficar meio irritados com os rapazes.

A tensão do time de Tiago só foi atenuada perto do final do jogo.

Diggory estava correndo com a bola pela lateral oposta e passou para Sirius, que driblou a zaga adversária e devolveu para o companheiro de equipe. Este, inverteu para Tiago, que quase perdeu a bola para Zac, mas conseguiu se livrar dele sem empurrá-lo nem nada.

Jogou a bola alta para Sirius, que a cabeceou em direção ao gol.

A cena pareceu ter passado em câmera rápida para o goleiro adversário: a bola cabeceada, bateu na trave de cima, mas no instante seguinte estava no chão atrás dele.

As meninas foram à loucura.

Potter, Black e Diggory se abraçaram comemorando.

Voltaram para seu lado. O jogo recomeçaria do meio de campo.

Sirius assobiou daquele jeito de novo e Preweet recomeçou o jogo.

Bola vai, bola vem, a amiga redondinha estava na área do time de Tiago.

Jones chutou ao gol, mas Tiago conseguiu desviá-la e ela só saiu pela linha de fundo. Escanteio para o time adversário.

O próprio Jones foi cobrar. Chutou alta na área.

O que Tiago viu antes de pular foi Zac Holdings pulando junto dele e seu cotovelo perto de sua cabeça. Tentou alcançar a bola e chutar o outro ao mesmo tempo.

Depois, sentiu uma dor no lado da cabeça e depois não sentiu mais nada.

* * *

Então, hoje eu descobri que eu não conseguiria narrar um jogo de futebol nem que a minha vida dependesse disso! 

Escrever a parte do jogo foi um desafio sem precedentes. Espero que não tenha ficado confuso ou chato demais!

Reviews!

**Gabriela Black:** hahahaha, minhas amigas têm que me agüentar falando de futebol E de Harry Potter, tadinhas. Espero que continue gostando! Beijos!

**Mel Black Potter:** em toda história tem aquele amigo inconveniente, e nessa é o Sirius! Garota misteriosa vai demorar ainda para ser revelada. Beijos!

**Luiza Potter:** uhul! Leitora nova! É, eles são muito fofos, até dói escrever coisas ruins para eles! Hahaah. Espero que continue gostando! Beijos!

**Cla V.:** claro que pode! Todas podemos jogar, é só começar jogando com pessoas ruins! É mais divertido e menos humilhante do que jogar com pessoas boas! E o Zac Efron também não faz muito o meu estilo na verdade, mas não deixa de ser um colírio! Beijos!

**Lílian Evans Higurashi:** Ahh, você simpatizou com o Zac? Eu também adoro ele! Ele pode ter perdido a Lily, mas vou providenciar alguém bem legal pra ele. Mas isso só pro final! Beijos!

**Lilly Ke: **gosta da minha fic, de futebol e de circo? Onde você estava esse tempo todo?! Hahahahah. Minha vaidade de ficwriter foi lá nas alturas com a sua review! Que bom que gostou! Espero que continue gostando! Beijos!

**JhU Radcliffe:** hahaha, é, internet é bom mas tem dessas coisas! Estará Lily realmente magoada com Tiago? Estará ela fingindo? Descubra no próximo capítulo de Gol ! E a garota do Sirius só daqui a algum tempo! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!

**Linah Black:** obrigaaada! É, ainda tem mto tempo pra eles ficarem juntos! Afinal, Harry Potter tem que vir de algum lugar certo? Beeijos!

Beijos, amores!


	7. Intervalo

**GOL !**

**Sétimo Capítulo**

**POTTER** sentia apenas algo gelado no lado direito da cabeça.

Tentava com todas as suas forças abrir os olhos, mas parecia não ser suficiente. Conseguia somente ouvir algumas vozes familiares:

'- Será que ele morreu?- uma voz pateticamente assustada perguntou.

'- Claro que não!- ouviu-se logo após um tapa.- Eles não trazem os mortos para a enfermaria.

'- Pra onde eles levam então?- a primeira voz perguntou.

'- A questão é que ele está bem.- surgiu uma terceira voz, pacificadora.- Madame Ponfrey disse que só vai precisar ficar aqui mais uns dois dias, em observação.

'- Mas daqui a dois dias é lua cheia...

'- Ele não vai, vai ficar descansando.- a voz tranqüilizadora agora soava firme.

'- Eu concordo. Nós três podemos ficar sozinhos dessa vez, eu acho.

'- Vocês ainda estão aqui?!- ele ouviu uma mulher mais velha dizer, histérica.- Estão dez minutos atrasados para a aula!

'- Podemos voltar mais tarde, Madame?- algum dos garotos perguntou.

'- Claro que não! Seu amigo não vai acordar tão cedo e quando acordar vai precisar de paz e tranqüilidade, não da companhia dos senhores!- ela respondeu, a histeria aumentando gradativamente na voz.

'- Mas quem vai trazer os deveres para ele?

Se o garoto tivesse forças riria da voz forçadamente inocente.

'- O Sr. Potter não vai se preocupar com deveres agora, assim como aposto que tem feito nos últimos sete anos! Agora saiam da minha Enfermaria!- a mulher aparentemente se segurava para não gritar.

Tiago ouviu passos apressados e a porta fechando. Barulho de saltos vindo em sua direção e depois um sono o atacou de tal maneira que foi impossível resistir.

* * *

**A RUIVA** não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Se alguém perguntasse, ela estaria fazendo sua ronda de Monitora Chefe. Mas o real motivo por trás de sua ação nem mesmo ela sabia.

Saiu do dormitório na calada da noite para ir à enfermaria do colégio, onde por acaso Tiago Potter estaria provavelmente dormindo. Isso não era nada do feitio dela, mas é que se sentia muito culpada.

Foi ela quem inventou aquela coisa de futebol, para começar. E com certeza ela era a razão pela qual Potter passou o jogo inteiro provocando Zac, e a razão pela qual ele acabara por lhe dar uma cotovelada na cabeça, deixando-o desacordado.

Sem querer ser prepotente nem nada, mas isso estava na cara.

Olhou para o relógio no pulso. Faltavam dez minutos para uma hora da manhã.

Entrou na enfermaria fazendo o mínimo de barulho que as pesadas portas de madeira lhe permitiram. Pediu mentalmente para Madame Ponfrey ter um sono bem pesado.

Havia dois leitos ocupados.

Ela conseguiu divisar o cabelo peculiarmente despenteado de Tiago Potter com os raios da lua e foi até ele, andando nas pontas dos pés.

Ele estava de costas e respirando devagar.

Agora que estava ali, a ruiva não sabia o que fazer. Tocou no ombro dele com as pontas dos dedos.

'- Tiago?

O garoto virou rápido de barriga para cima, assustando-a.

'- Oi. Desculpe te acordar.- disse, meio envergonhada.

'- Eu não estava dormindo.- ele sorriu bobamente.

Caiu um silêncio incômodo sobre os dois.

'- Então... é isso.- ela falou.

'- É isso.- ele se ergueu, ficando sentado.

'- Como você está?

'- Estou bem, muito bem. Mas... quem é você?- ele perguntou, com um olhar confuso.

O ar fugiu dos pulmões de Lily.

'- Como assim "quem é você?", Potter?- ela riu nervosamente.

'- Eu não estou lembrado de te conhecer...- ele coçou a cabeça.- Aliás, você tem alguma idéia de onde eu estou?

'- Na escola! Hogwarts! Você não lembra daqui? Dos seus amigos... Seus amigos! Eles com certeza vieram aqui te visitar.

'- Não sei, eu estou dormindo desde... não sei desde quando.

'- Ai Merlin. Você não lembra de nada?- ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. Ela respirou fundo. Olhou para baixo e depois olho nos olhos dele.- Você não lembra nem de mim?

O garoto, sentado na cama, tinha o rosto na mesma altura do dela. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela, enrolou um cacho ruivo que se desfazia.

'- Você é minha namorada ou coisa assim?- o garoto perguntou, abaixando a mão.

'- Coisa assim, eu acho.- ela corou.

Ele começou a rir.

'- Não sei não, pra mim você é só a chata da Evans!- disse entre gargalhadas.

'- Seu retardado! Eu aqui preocupada e você fingindo!- ela reclamou e começou a dar tapas pelo corpo do garoto, que se encolheu.

'- Pára, pára! Não bata no doente!

'- Eu não acredito que você fez isso!

'- Ah, Evans, desculpa. Você não é chata, você é uma companhia super agradável...

'- Eu não estava... Ah, esquece.- ela virou os olhos.- Eu só queria saber como você estava.

'- Estou bem. É sempre bom saber como você se preocupa comigo.- ele sorriu galanteador.

'- Eu não... Quem disse que... Potter, pare de tentar me confundir!

'- Você que disse!

A pessoa que estava na outra cama se mexeu, fazendo os dois silenciarem rapidamente. Mas ela – como eles puderam constatar quando a pessoa mexeu nos longos cabelos – só virou para o lado, ainda dormindo.

'- Eu me preocupei porque foi tudo culpa minha.- ela continuou, cochichando.- Essa história de futebol, e o Zac...

'- Aquele retardado do Holdings!- Tiago balançou a cabeça.- O que aconteceu com ele, afinal?

'- Você chutou ele, se você não se lembra...

'- Chutei?- ele perguntou, fingindo confusão.- Engraçado, não estou lembrando de nada...

'- Pois é, Potter, mas foi o que aconteceu.- ela disse, sem entrar na brincadeira.- E você acertou em cheio. Você deve ter um chute muito forte, por que quebrou o pé dele.

'- Sério? Legal!- ele sorriu.

Lily revirou os olhos.

'- Pena que a enfermeira me deu esse negócio pra dormir, eu queria ter visto ele. Aposto que chorou que nem um bebezinho.- o garoto alegou e riu.

'- É, de fato isso aconteceu.- ela deu uma risada com a lembrança.- E eu aposto que a Madame Ponfrey te deu a Poção do Sono pra você não chorar também. Foi uma bela cotovelada.

'- Nah, ela sempre me dá essa poção quando eu venho pra cá pra eu não ficar reclamando. Não sou um paciente muito paciente, sabe.

Ela riu do trocadilho e ele se iluminou pro dentro.

'- Então, o que você achou do jogo?- ele perguntou.

'- Foi bom pra um primeiro jogo.- ela se sentou em um espacinho na cama, perto do garoto.- Vocês têm um jogo de corpo incrível, você e o Black.- ela gesticulou, movendo-se para a direita e para e esquerda.- Ele pratica algum outro esporte?

'- Nada.- ele deu uma risada.- Sirius não tem responsabilidade suficiente pra se dedicar a algum time ou coisa assim.

'- Engraçado. Normalmente isso vem de outros esportes. Ele parece até que está dançando ao invés de jogar.

'- Taí uma coisa que eu nunca vi Sirius fazer: dançar.

Eles riram.

'- Você jogou muito bem também. Tirando as faltas que você _acha_ que ninguém viu.

'- Não foi tão escrachado assim, foi?- ele perguntou fazendo pouco caso.

'- Na verdade foi. Mas acho que ele mereceu, pela cotovelada.- ele balançou os ombros.- Ou talvez você tenha merecido a cotovelada pelas faltas que você fez.

'- Só talvez.- ele disse, descrente.

Eles riram e ficaram sem assunto de novo, no que Tiago lembrou de um assunto muito importante.

'- Lily?- arriscou. Ela tirou os olhos do chão e os pôs nele.

Tiago Potter respirou fundo.

'- Você andou me evitando nos últimos dias por causa daquele beijo?

Ela corou e desviou os olhos de novo.

'- Na verdade eu pensei que a gente podia ignorar esse assunto.- ela sorriu sem graça.

'- Não quer falar sobre isso?- ele perguntou, com um aperto no coração. Mas também, o que ele esperava? Que ela dissesse que adorou e pedisse bis?

'- É que seria mais fácil.- tomou coragem e olhou para ele.- Mas nem sempre o mais fácil é o mais certo, né?

Ele riu.

'- Nunca é.

'- Você está certo.- ela tomou coragem e perguntou de uma vez.- O que você quer saber exatamente?

"Boa pergunta.", ele pensou. Não sabia exatamente o quer queria perguntar.

'- Você me odeia agora?

Ela riu nervosamente.

'- Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Potter?

'- Desculpe, foi só o que consegui pensar.- ele riu também.

'- Eu já te disse que eu sou um ser muito evoluído para odiar alguém.

'- Ah. É. Mas se não me odeia porque me evitou tanto?

'- Potter, te evitar já virou um hábito na minha vida desde o primeiro ano. Está intrínseco na minha personalidade.- ela disse brincando, mas ambos sabiam que havia um fundo de verdade.

'- Mas é que eu pensei que fôssemos amigos agora.- ele disse, com a voz baixa.

'- Como eu disse antes, Potter, amigos não roubam beijos de amigas.- ela tentou rir para descontrair, mas falhou.

'- Aquilo foi só para te fazer parar de rir de mim.- ele explicou.- E nem foi um beijo de verdade. Aliás, qualquer hora que você quiser eu te mostro como é um beijo de verdade.- ofereceu, galante.

'- Obrigada, mas não é algo que alguém nunca tenha me mostrado.- ela disse corando um pouco.

Após um silêncio constrangedor para os dois, Tiago perguntou:

'- Então qual é na nossa atual situação?- a hesitação de fez presente em sua voz.

Ela estendeu a mão.

'- Amigos de novo?

Ele olhou daquela pequena mão para o rosto charmosamente sardento. Forçou um sorriso, apesar de sentir uma sensação incômoda dentro do peito.

'- Amigos.

* * *

**TIAGO **andava com Sirius pelos corredores do castelo mais tarde, no mesmo dia.

'- Eu não acredito em você, Pontas.- foi o que Sirius disse quando o amigo lhe contou tudo o que vinha acontecendo.- Essa teria sido a hora ideal pra dizer uma daquelas coisas idiotas de gente apaixonada. Tipo: "Você sabe que o que eu sinto por você é forte demais para eu conseguir ser só seu amigo..."- suspirou.

'- Parece que alguém passou bastante tempo pensando nisso, ein.- Tiago falou, zombadeiro, desconcertando o outro.

'- Só estou falando que isso seria o tipo de coisa que as garotas adoram ouvir.- ele respondeu rápido.

'- Mas a Lily é diferente. Isso só ia assustar ela e aí adeus qualquer chance.

'- Então você tem duas opções: esperar que essa amizade evolua para algo mais ou desencanar e partir pra outra. E você sabe qual seria menos dolorosa pra você.

Tiago sabia muito bem que Sirius, assim como ele, não era de falar sério. E quando um desses momentos acontecia, era algo para se considerar.

E ele também sabia qual era o caminho menos doloroso.

* * *

**O PROFESSOR** Bottoncurl, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, acabava de fazer a chamada quando a porta foi escancarada.

'- Licença, professor.- Tiago Potter pediu, entrando na sala com a blusa do uniforme abotoada errada, os óculos tortos e cabelos mais despenteados do que o normal.

'- Pode entrar, Potter. Sente-se ali ao lado da Senhorita Sinn.

Tiago se controlou para não fazer uma careta. Eggie Sinn era a pessoa mais esquisita do colégio, depois de Severo Snape.

Que tipo de amigos te deixam dormir até mais tarde pra você ter que sentar com a garota mais _freak_ da escola?

O garoto procurou pelos óculos de armação grossa e quadrada e os cabelos crespos e cheios que se destacavam na multidão – de uma maneira não muito boa.

'- Potter?- o professor chamou.- Eu posso até relevar o atraso se você se sentar logo, sim?- então ele apontou um lugar vazio na primeira fileira.

Tiago foi até lá e colocou suas coisas na mesa.

A garota que lá estava lhe sorriu quando sentou.

Definitivamente, aquela era uma versão revisada e melhorada de Eggie Sinn. Ao invés da massa crespa que era seu cabelo, estavam grandes e sedosos cachos caindo até os cotovelos. Usava uns óculos finos de armação azul acinzentada, combinando perfeitamente com seus olhos. A saia estava tão curta quanto às das meninas normais.

Tiago lhe sorriu de volta e pôde ver que ela usava um blush por cima da pele morena. Como ele não tinha reparado naquela mudança antes? Eles eram da mesma casa, e ele não lembrava de quando essa transformação tinha acontecido. Será que era desatento demais ou a garota que passava muito despercebida?

Saiu do transe quando levou um tapa na cabeça.

'- Ai!- virou para ver que Sirius sentava atrás dele.- Cara, por que você não me acordou?

'- Ah, Tiaguinho, você estava tão sereno dormindo que eu fiquei com pena de te acordar...- ele respondeu fazendo um biquinho.

Eggie deu uma olhada para trás e disfarçou uma risada, virando-se pra frente de novo.

Tiago bateu de leve com a mão na cabeça olhando para o amigo, como se dissesse "O que você está pensando?".

'- Hoje nós vamos praticar alguns feitiços defensivos em duplas.- o professor disse depois de um tempo.- Vamos aqui para a sala do lado que eu preparei. Faça par com a pessoa com quem estiver dividindo a mesa.

O garoto passou a mão pelos cabelos, despenteando-os. Lutou contra o impulso de fazer uma careta pela segunda vez. Eggie Sinn costumava explodir constantemente seus objetos de estudo por causa de feitiços mal feitos.

Sirius e Remo, na mesa de trás, abafaram risinhos. Tiago revirou os olhos. Com amigos como aqueles...

Foram todos para a sala ao lado.

Tiago respirou para puxar alguma conversa com a sua parceira de aula, mas quando olhou para o lado viu algo que o fez congelar.

* * *

**LILY** não tinha o costume de dormir tão tarde e acordar tão cedo.

Mas também não tinha costume de se atrasar, mesmo para a primeira aula do dia.

Pulando o café da manha, conseguiu chegar na sala momentos antes de a aula começar tonta de sono.

Algumas pessoas ainda estavam em pé conversando.

Marissa e Clarissa estavam sentadas uma em cada mesa, no fundo da sala. A garota estava com sono demais para perguntar o porquê. Sentou do lado de Clá, que costumava ser a mais companhia suportável pela manhã. E mais segura também, já que Marissa, no momento, fazia malabarismos com cinco canetas, o que poderia certamente furar o olho de alguém. Apesar de que Marissa era bem boa e quase nunca deixava escapar um malabare. Aliás, como ela tinha aprendido a fazer aquilo tão bem? Ela mesma já tinha tentado fazer, mas não conseguira nem com dois...

Enfim, todos sabiam que Clarissa era a escolha óbvia.

'- Bom dia, amiga!- a loira cumprimentou, anormalmente feliz.

'- Oi.- Lily respondeu com um bocejo, colocando a mochila na cadeira.

'- Será que você pode me explicar a matéria da última aula? Eu me destraí totalmente e não entendi nada. Aliás, será que eu posso olhar suas anotações?

O cérebro da ruiva funcionou lentamente enquanto ela tirava as coisas da mochila. Estojo, tinteiros, pergaminhos, livros. Aqueles livros estavam lá antes? Bem, quem se importa...

Enquanto isso, Clarissa falava sem parar. Normal.

'- Você tem falado com o Zac Holdings? Por que eu ouvi no banheiro uma menina dizendo que o irmão de uma amiga dela tinha ouvido no banheiro masculino o Zac dizer pra um amigo que sentia muito a sua falta.

'- Aham...- ela não entendera metade da história, mas fingiu que tinha.

'- Ai, não é lindo?- ela descansou o queixo na mão e o cotovelo na mesa, com o olhar perdido.

'- Você está preparando o terreno pra dizer que vocês estão ficando, ou algo assim?- Lily bocejou de novo, sem saber nem pensar no que estava perguntando.

'- Não exatamente.- a garota desviou o olhar.

O sinal tocou.

Clarissa levantou, mas ficou ali por perto.

O professor chegou na sala.

'- Bom dia, senhores. Sentem-se, por favor.

Quando Lily olhou, não tinha mais uma loira, mas sim um loiro ao seu lado.

Ela viu em câmera lenta Clarissa indo sentar ao lado de Marissa, que recolheu as canetas com as quais brincava e olhou para a ruiva. Viu Eggie sentada láááá na frente da sala. Viu todo seu material espalhado pela mesa. E viu o sorriso de Zac Holdings, sentando na cadeira ao lado.

'- Oi, Lily.- o garoto disse.

Ela tentou juntar rapidamente suas coisas e fugir para o lado de Eggie, mas já era tarde demais.

'- Não, Lily, fica aqui, eu quero falar com você.- ele pediu, quase implorando.

"Como se eu tivesse outra opção.", ela pensou.

Foi quando Potter entrou na sala, atrasado para variar e ficou lá parado com uma cara de idiota. Era mesmo um cara muito estranho esse Potter...

'- ...por causa de tudo isso eu queria que você me perdoasse, Lily.- Zac continuara falando e ela não tinha nem percebido.

'- Ahn.- pense, pense, pense.- Claro, Zac. Amigos?- foi o que conseguiu pensar. Estendeu a mão e sorriu.

Ele olhou meio confuso para a mão dela. A segurou e beijou.

'- Sobre isso, eu iria adorar se a gente pudesse... sabe... voltar a ser o que a gente era antes.- ele disse com um olhar de derreter corações.

Ela puxou a mão.

'- Olha, quanto a isso eu não sei...- disse, embaraçada.

'- Eu não vou te pressionar mais pra namorar.- ele respondeu rápido.- Vai ser do seu jeito. Eu prometo.

Lily estava se perdendo para a cara de galã de cinema dizendo "Eu prometo" que o garoto fazia, quando percebeu que a turma estava levantando e acordou da hipnose, balançando levemente a cabeça.

'- Eu tenho que pensar, Zac.

'- Leve o tempo que você quiser.

Eles ficaram se olhando durante um tempo.

'- Acho melhor a gente ir logo pra onde quer que as pessoas estejam indo.- Lily disse, quebrando o contato visual, corada. Começou a guardar suas coisas.

'- Eu te ajudo com isso.- ele começou a recolher algumas coisas.

Os dois trocaram um olhar no que suas mãos se encontraram ao pegar o mesmo livro.

E foi quando um garoto chamado Tiago Potter olhou naquela direção.

* * *

**A DUPLA** de Marissa e Clarissa estava tendo problemas.

Nenhuma das duas tinha prestado atenção nas instruções do professor, ocupadas que estavam observando se seu plano daria certo. E pareceu dar, já que depois de algum tempo Zac e Lily já estavam trocando sorrisinhos e essas coisas.

As duas loiras fizeram, então, o que qualquer um faria. Imitaram o que a dupla do lado estava fazendo. Até aí tudo bem: parecia um exercício simples de simulação de duelo. Um ataca e o outro se defende.

O agravante do problema era que os feitiços de ataque de Clarissa eram muito bons, enquanto os de defesa de Marissa eram muito ruins, o que significa que esta acabaria por se machucar.

Para piorar, os feitiços de ataque de Marissa também eram ruins, e os de defesa de Clarissa também eram bons, o que significa que esse treino seria inútil.

A dupla de Sirius e Remo, por sua vez, estava indo muito bem. Porém, como os dois já dominavam os feitiços que estavam sendo treinados no dia, não estava havendo desafio para nenhum dos dois.

'- Muito bem, Black, Lupin. Vinte pontos para cada um pela ótima execução dos feitiços.- o Prof. Bottoncurl disse quando se aproximou deles, mas então seu olhar posou em uma dupla mais adiante.- Archie! Kepraw! O que estão fazendo?!

As duas meninas se olharam e coraram.

Então o Professor fez aquela cara assustadora que as pessoas que normalmente não têm boas idéias fazem quando acham que tiveram uma boa idéia.

'- Senhores Black e Lupin! Venham aqui!- os garotos foram.- Eu tenho um desafio para vocês. Parece que essas mocinhas aqui não costumam ficar muito atentas às aulas. Mais vinte pontos pra cada um se conseguirem fazer as moças aprenderem a matéria de hoje. Archie, pode fazer par com o Black. Kepraw, Lupin.

Marissa saltitou até Remo, que começou a explicar os movimentos da varinha para fazer o Feitiço Escudo.

Clarissa andou até Black com a pior expressão que pôde fazer.

'- Archie, Archie, se continuar pensando em mim durante todas as aulas não vai passar de ano...- Sirius disse, meramente para irritá-la.

'- Black, eu não estou falando com você.- lhe deu um daqueles olhares de cima a baixo.- Vamos duelar.

Ela foi tomou distância dele e esperou um ataque.

'- Vamos, Archie, eu sei que você não consegue ficar um dia sem falar comigo.- ele disse arrogantemente.

'- O que você disse, Black? Minha vez de atacar?- ela sorriu e lançou um feitiço que fez o escudo dele sumir, juntamente com seu sorriso convencido.

Sirius se recuperou da surpresa e atacou. Seu feitiço ricocheteou no escudo dela e voltou, errando seu braço direito por poucos centímetros.

Ele assistiu o feitiço bater na parede e tirar umas lasquinhas da pedra.

'- Acho que ganhei vinte pontos...- disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Foi a vez de ela sorrir convencida, se preparando para atacar de novo. E dessa vez nenhum escudo ia impedi-la de deixar Sirius Black com uns belos tentáculos saindo do nariz.

* * *

**TIAGO** estava tendo problemas para se concentrar.

Uma ruiva e um loiro praticavam um duelo ao seu lado.

Tentou mais uma vez voltar a atenção para sua dupla. Eggie Sinn podia ter melhorado em duzentos por cento a aparência, mas ainda era um desastre com a varinha. O garoto vinha tomando cuidado para não atacá-la muito forte ou não se defender muito bem. E mesmo assim a garota já estava encabulada pelo seu péssimo desempenho na tarefa.

Tiago viu que a defesa de Lily falhar, o que lhe custou um feio corte no braço por conta do Holdings.

A garota fez um gesto de que estava bem e se preparou para atacar.

Tiago sentiu raiva de Holdings.

Um feitiço atingiu o loiro sem que Lily tivesse dito nada, e ele desmaiou.

'- Zac!- ela correu para ele, para onde todos os olhares estavam voltados agora.

'- Evans!- o professor grunhiu, correndo para o garoto caído.- Que tipo de feitiço você lançou que fez o rapaz desmaiar?

'- Não sei, professor, eu nem disse nada, eu só ergui a varinha e quando vi, ele estava no chão...- ela respondeu, aflita.

Tiago olhou em volta. Eggie o mirava com uma expressão confusa. Ele desviou o olhar.

A porta da sala se abriu.

'- Com licença, professor.- era o garoto Queenly, que tinha jogado naquela partida de futebol.- O Diretor quer ver Lily Evans e Tiago Potter agora.

Bottoncurl assentiu.

'- Evans e Potter, sumam da minha frente. Queenly, leve esse garoto para a Ala Hospitalar, por favor.

Tiago e Lily saíram.

**

* * *

**

É isso, babies!

Capítulo grande ein! O que acharam do desenrolar da historia? Digam-me, digam-me!

**JhU Radcliffe: **ele não se machucou tanto, como pudemos ver. E não, eles não vão se misturar, digamos que vão apenas coexistir pacificamente! Faço balé sim! E jazz e agora vou voltar pro futebol! Como você pode ver, sou bem serelepe hahahaa. Vou tentar não demorar! Beijos!

**Nany Potter:** yes! Nova leitora! E mais uma para o clube das garotas que gostam de futebol! Estamos crescendo! Hahhaha! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! E não, eu não teria coragem de machucar o Tiago, fique tranqüila! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo! Beijos!

**Gabriela Black:** aah, eu sei como é isso de mudar de escola. Mudei há pouco tempo. Mas a gente sempre acha alguém que gosta das mesmas coisas. E como a semente de Harry Potter foi muito bem plantada, com certeza tem alguém que gosta. Espero que esse capítulo tenha te animado! Beijos!

**Mel Black Potter: **aaah que bom que gostou do jogo! Hahahah tem que ter um pouco de suspense pra deixar mais interessante, poxa! E eles só ficaram um capítulozinho sem se falar, não foi tanto assim, né? Espero que tenha gostado desse! Beijos!

**Lena:** aah feliz ano novo atrasado pra você também! Que bom que gostou :-) Bem, como você vê, não teve 'resto do jogo'. ,as isso não quer dizer que não haverá mais jogos! Beijos mengooo!

**Luh Caulfield: **Obrigaaada! Não se preocupe com o Tiago! Como ele mesmo disse, já é acostumado com pequenos machucados! Você acha que eu teria a coragem de matar ele! Não mesmo, eu não conseguiria dormir à noite! Hunn e por todo chocolate do mundo eu não demoro _mesmo_! Hahaha. Beijos!

**Cla. V:** o Zac teve o que mereceu. Não se preocupe com a review eu sei que você está ai, em algum lugar, lendo a fic e com os dedos coçando de vontade de comentar hahahah. E não importa o namorado que eu arranjar, Zac Efron sempre terá um lugar no meu coração hahahahah. Beijos!

**Thaty:** eeei bem vinda de volta! Pode crer que vou continuar! Beijos!

**Ina clara: **assim como você pediu! Espero que continue gostando! Beijos!

**Lilly Ke: **eeee que honra hahaha. Hunn, talvez seja ela, talvez não... Vamos esperar para ver se você acertou! Que bom que gostou da 'cena' do futebol. A imaginação voa, né? Hahahah. Espero que goste desse! Beijos!

**Linah Black:** o pior é que eu não tenho nenhum parâmetro de comparação pra narração escrita, então eu não sei o que estou fazendo _mesmo_! Bem, com certeza com certeza vai ter mais um jogo, mas os fatos importantes que acontecerem durante o jogo vão ser entendíveis! Beijos!

Beiijããão!


	8. Bola no meio de campo

**GOL !**

**Oitavo Capítulo**

'**- O QUE** você fez, Potter?- garota inquiriu com o olhar ameaçador uma vez que eles se encontravam fora da sala.

Tiago percebeu que era uma pergunta difícil de responder.

'- Não sei do que está falando.- respondeu rápido. Negação é sempre a escolha óbvia.

'- Claro que sabe.- ela virou os olhos.- Procure bem nas suas lembranças de semana passada e eu sei que você vai encontrar o motivo de o diretor nos chamar.

O garoto respirou aliviado. Ela não desconfiava do seu feitiço involuntário, pensava que ele tinha só quebrado alguma regra.

'- Ei!- ele exclamou.- Você também está nessa, o que significa que não fui só eu quem fez besteira.

'- Potter, você está esquecendo de um detalhezinho - ela aproximou o polegar e o indicador.- que é crucial aqui: eu não quebro regras. Dumbledore deve estar me chamando pra ver se te dar uma bronca na minha frente te faz acordar ou algo assim.

Ele riu.

'- Dumbledore não me dá broncas, Evans.- ele explicou como se debochasse da possibilidade.

'- Ah, então o que vocês ficaram fazendo nas inúmeras vezes em que você foi "intimado" a ir lá? Tomaram chá e falaram de Quadribol?- perguntou, cética.

'- Eventualmente.- ele encolheu os ombros, displicente.

Ele parou e ficou olhando para a parede.

Lily continuou andando.

'- Ah, tá, Potter, você acha que eu vou creditar que... Ei, o que houve?- ela se aproximou.- Tem alguma coisa errada?- perguntou um pouco preocupada.

O garoto segurou fortemente seu braço e a empurrou de frente na parede.

Mas ela não bateu de cara na pedra, atravessou-a. Viu-se dentro de uma passagem secreta. Ela quase riu quando Tiago Potter apareceu a seu lado. Quase.

'_- O que você pensa que está fazendo?_- perguntou com os dentes cerrados, tentando parecer tão ameaçadora quanto fosse possível.

'- Você não quer levar vinte minutos andando até a sala do Dumbledore, quer?- perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

'- Se a outra opção for me apertar por uma passagem escura, suja e apertada com _você_, eu fico com os vinte minutos.

Lily Evans jurou, naquele momento, que nunca mais mentiria para suas amigas. Suas mentiras costumavam se concretizar. Devia ser algum tipo de punição divina.

'- Além do Oscar, você quer o prêmio de Rainha do Drama?- ele perguntou virando os olhos.- Vamos logo, eu vou na frente.

Ela teve que encostar na parede – se é que aquela coisa caindo aos pedaços um dia fora uma parede – para deixá-lo passar, e mesmo assim ele teve alguma dificuldade.

Depois de despertar de um pequeno transe, com a mão do garoto se fechando sobre a sua e puxando-a, ela perguntou.

'- Por que _você_ vai na frente? Acha que eu não tenho capacidade pra guiar o caminho?- ela não tinha nenhuma objeção a ele guiar, na verdade. Só queria mesmo reclamar de alguma coisa.

'- Primeiro: quem sabe o caminho sou _eu_. Segundo: se eu for na frente, a chance de você se machucar é menor, o que é muito bom, porque se você se machucasse na passagem secreta em que _eu_ te enfiei, eu me sentiria muito culpado.

Ela murmurou alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu entender, mas não se deu ao trabalho de perguntar.

'- Ah, e eu agradeceria muito se a gente não mencionasse que eu te mostrei esse atalho. Isso é meio proibido.

'- Desde quando você se preocupa com as regras?- ela perguntou rindo um pouco.

'- Não me preocupo com as _regras da escola_. Mostrar passagens é proibido internamente, se você me entende.

'- Acho que entendo...- ela mentiu. Não entendia do que ele estava falando, mas devia ser alguma coisa entre ele e os amiguinhos.- Mas você não precisa se preocupar, Potter.- deu uma risadinha.- Até parece que _eu_ ia sair espalhando por aí que fiquei me apertando num lugar assim com _você_.

Pra surpresa dela, ele parou de andar e ficou rindo.

A garota bateu nele e quase caiu pra trás. Imaginou se ele tinha batido a cabeça em alguma saliência do teto. Ela virou de frente para ela, ainda rindo.

'- Evans.- virou a cabeça para o lado.- Lily.- ignorou a careta dela e continuou falando.- Você não quis dizer isso.- disse divertido.

'- Olha, eu acho que sei o que eu quis dizer.

'- Tem certeza? De tudo o que fala?

'- Claro que tenho, você acha que eu sou uma idiota que fala sem pensar ou coisa assim?- respondeu, veemente.

'- "Coisa assim, eu acho."- ele disse suavemente.

Uma onda de pânico percorreu o corpo da ruiva.

'- Você não está falando coisa com coisa.- ela rebateu, rindo nervosamente.

'- E você não reconhece essa citação?- levantou a sobrancelha, embora estivesse escuro demais para que ela pudesse ver sua expressão.

Lily sentiu muito calor. Não sabia se era por causa da vergonha de ser pega com as próprias palavras ou pela contínua aproximação do rapaz.

Ela podia ver um beijo vindo. Estava tão claro como os dentes que formavam o sorriso canalha de Tiago Potter.

Ela não queria que acontecesse. Sabia que não deveria querer.

"_Amigos não se beijam". _

Palavras fortes e verdadeiras, ela pensou. Mas agora não havia saída.

'- Claustrofobia!- ela se ouviu gritando sem que pudesse pensar antes. Colocou as mãos na cabeça e se abaixou, para dar mais veracidade à interpretação.

'- O que???- ele perguntou, desconcertado pelo movimento brusco.

'- Ataque de claustrofobia.- ela fingiu respirar com dificuldade.- Me tira daqui antes que eu desmaie!

'- Calma, Lily!- ela respirou sufocante e colocou a mão no peito.- Evans! Evans.- ele se ajoelhou para encará-la com a mesma altura.- Olha pra mim.- pediu com firmeza.

Ela obedeceu.

'- Está tudo bem, tá? A gente vai andar mais um pouco e sair daqui. E só. Não tem nada pra se preocupar. Nada mais vai acontecer.- "infelizmente", ele acrescentou para si mesmo.- Tudo bem pra você?- ela fez que sim com a cabeça.- Então levanta e segura a minha mão.

Lily o fez pensando no quão idiota Tiago Potter era. E quão mentirosa _ela_ era.

Tinha que se lembrar de nunca entrar num lugar como esse novamente, porque com certeza sua mentira se concretizaria.

E poderia não haver por perto um rapaz gentil como Tiago Potter para tirá-la dali.

* * *

**TIAGO** e Lily perderam o próximo tempo de aula na sala do Diretor e só saíram na hora do almoço, onde seus amigos conversavam animadamente, e estranhamente ninguém estava gritando e nenhum órgão interno estava sendo arremessado.

'- Tinha que ver ele dizendo: "Nossa, acho que vou me aposentar e deixar quem sabe fazer ensinar!".- Sirius imitava a voz assombrada do professor ao final da aula.- Foram os oitenta pontos mais fáceis que já ganhamos.

As outras três pessoas – Clarissa, Marissa e Remo – riram. Pararam quando viram o casal se aproximando.

'- Então, o que o velho D. queria?- Sirius perguntou assim que eles se sentaram, mas sua pergunta foi respondida pelo silêncio que tomou o Salão Principal. Dumbledore se levantara.

'- Boa tarde, alunos. Desculpem-me interromper essa refeição que tenho certeza de estar agradável,- seus olhinhos brilharam na direção de Lily, que engolia o almoço com voracidade. Ela não reparou.- mas gostaria de comunicar haverá na véspera das férias de Natal uma comemoração semelhante ao Baile de Inverno.- o diretor sorriu, talvez saudoso de seus tempos de bailes.- Será uma noite dançante, que tomará lugar no dia vinte e um de dezembro. Nossos queridos Monitor e Monitora Chefes, Tiago Potter e Lily Evans, ficarão felizes em receber ajuda daqueles que estiverem interessados em ajudar na organização da festa.- passou o olhar pelos rostos ansiosos e terminou:- Podem voltar a desfrutar do almoço agora, obrigada.

Vários grupinhos de cabeças se juntaram, olhares esperançosos foram lançados para garotas que davam risadinhas ou garotos que simplesmente voltaram a comer.

'- Ah, então ele só queria dar uma festinha!- Marissa comemorou batendo palminhas infantilmente.

'- É, e essa festinha vai dar um trabalho do cão pra organizar! Duvido que alguém queira se meter nessa furada com a gente, mas em todo caso...- Tiago suspirou e tirou um pergaminho da mochila, começando a escrever algo sobre as reuniões da organização e traçando umas linhas tortas para os interessados escreverem seus nomes.

Lily não fez nenhum comentário, recebendo uma alfinetada:

'- Que fome, ein, amiga?- Clarissa disse.

'- Uhum.- ela murmurou, com a boca cheia de purê de maçã.

'- Você não vai perguntar como ficou o Zac?- Marissa provocou, atraindo o olhar também dos meninos para a conversa.

Lily engoliu o que pareceu ser bastante comida de uma vez só.

'- Estou muito ocupada comendo. Não tomei café porque ninguém me acordou, _lembra_?- enfiou mais comida na boca, na esperança de não se mais perguntada sobre o assunto.

'- Ninguém te acordou porque você estava dormindo que nem uma pedra.- Clarissa se justificou.

'- Alias...- essa palavra significava que a cabecinha de Marissa estava funcionando. O que nunca podia ser bom.- Por que você dormiu tanto? Que horas você dormiu? E o que você estava fazendo pra dormir tão tarde?

Lily terminou de mastigar e engoliu devagar, sentindo cinco pares de olhos curiosos sobre si.

'- Então! Como ficou o Zac?- Lily perguntou com uma pose de preocupação bastante convincente para alguém que chegasse na hora.

'- Não quero me intrometer, mas essa sua mudança de assunto foi muito incriminadora.- Sirius observou, divertido.

'- Isso foi se intrometer, Black.- Lily sorriu forçadamente.

'- E você ainda não respondeu.- Marissa insistiu.- O que fez ontem de noite?

'- É... e-eu...- a garota gaguejou por um momento, não conseguindo encontrar uma boa desculpa.

'- Responde logo, Lily!- Clarissa perguntou, no auge de sua curiosidade.

'- Algo a esconder, ruivinha?- Tiago perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

A aludida fechou a cara e estreitou os olhos em direção ao garoto. Eles se encararam. Apesar de todos pensarem que foi pelo "ruivinha", os dois sabiam o real motivo da reação da garota.

Mas o contato só durou um momento, pois foi quebrado pelo som do sinal. A ruiva se levantou:

'- Ih, o sinal!- riu para as amigas.- Vamos, meninas? Ninguém quer perder o começo de Poções, certo?

E saiu andando sem esperar resposta, sabendo as amigas a seguiriam.

Precisavam sentar perto dela para pegar cola da tarefa e mais importante: precisavam sondar seu paradeiro da noite anterior.

* * *

'**- LILY**, se você não disser eu vou espelhar pessoalmente para a escola inteira que você anda se agarrando com Zac Holdings desde setembro.- Marissa ameaçou, tentando acompanhar o passo de Lily a caminho das masmorras.

'- Como se todo mundo já não soubesse depois do que vocês fizeram!- ela parou de andar para fazer uma cara exasperada.- O que foi aquilo? Vocês andaram se confraternizando com ele pra me envergonhar?- voltou a andar rápido.

'- Primeiro: só demos ajudamos um pobre garoto apaixonado que veio nos procurar.- Marissa pontuou.

'- E segundo:- Clarissa olhou para os lados para se certificar que ninguém estava ouvindo.- se agarrar com Zac Holdings não é vergonha, é sorte!

A ruiva parou de novo para dizer, nervosa:

'- Então fica pra você, porque com ele eu não quero nada.- falou definitivamente.

'- Você sabe que eu gostaria, mas foi você quem roubou o coração dele.- Clarissa disse num tom dramático, que fez as outras rirem.

'- E parece que voltamos a falar com os meninos, certo?- Lily conferiu. Estavam rindo juntos no almoço, mas nunca se sabe. Poderiam ainda estar sem se falarem.

'- Você quer dizer o Black?- Clarissa disse com um pouco de desdém na voz.- É, parece que depois de ele conseguir extravasar a raivinha dele em mim com uns feitiços idiotas e falar aquelas besteiras de sempre ele ficou de bem.

'- E a Clá arrebentou com aquela azaração dos tentáculos saindo pelo nariz.- as duas riram com a lembrança.- Deu pra ver o medo passando pelos olhos dele quando os tentáculos começaram a tentar levantar ele mesmo! Foi _hilário_! E bem feito pra ele não mexer mais com a gente, né Clá?

As duas bateram as mãos. E Lily finalmente lembrou de falar.

'- Ah, Mar. Tem uma coisa que eu quero falar com você há muito tempo...

'- Sim?

'- É que essa sua... como dizer... implicância com o Black talvez esteja indo um pouco longe demais...

'- Terra pra Lily?- ela estalou os dedos na cara da amiga.- Não fui eu quem fez ele ficar com tentáculos saindo pelo nariz, tá?

'- Mas é você que sempre faz essas coisas com ele e eu acho que já está indo—

'- Lily, acorda, o cara é um estúpido! Pensa em tudo que ele já fez com os outros! Quantas criancinhas indefesas do primeiro e segundo anos ele já enfeitiçou só para se divertir? As peças idiotas que ele prega só porque ficou entediado? Ele no mínimo merece o que a gente faz com ele.- ela concluiu, querendo por tudo provar que estava certa.- Não é, Clá?

A outra loira olhava pensativa pro chão.

'- Clá? Não está certo o que eu falei?- Marissa perguntou com urgência.

'- Certíssima.- ela tratou de acordar e concordar bem rápido.

Lily suspirou e decidiu falar a verdade:

'- Tá bom. A verdade é que o Potter anda estranhando essa sua hostilidade com o amigo dele e disse que se você não parasse com as "brincadeiras" ele não respondia por si.

'- E desde quando você é garota de recado do Potter?- provocou, fugindo do assunto principal.

Lily revirou os olhos.

'- Ele logicamente presumiu que eu falar com você seria mais eficaz do que se ele falasse.- explicou polidamente.

Mar ficou sem palavras por um momento.

'- Gente, eu preciso dizer uma coisa.- Clarissa anunciou baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior depois, como fazia sempre que estava com vergonha ou nervosa. Mas Marissa arrumou bem nesse momento um argumento contra a lógica da amiga ruiva.

'- E quem o Potter acha que é pra falar das minhas brincadeiras inocentes com o Black?- disse um pouco exaltada.- Pelo menos eu sei que se o Black quiser ele pode se defender, já o Potter, quando decide fazer suas brincadeirinhas...- deixou no ar o resto da frase.

'- Do que você está falando?- Lily perguntou, realmente confusa.

'- Vai dizer que você não percebeu o que aconteceu na aula de Defesa?- Mar perguntou, exasperada.

'_- Do que você está falando?_- ela repetiu.

'- Vejamos. Primeiro:- mostrou o dedo indicador.- Zac faz dupla com você. Segundo:- mostrou dois dedos.- ele acidentalmente te machuca. Terceiro:- mostrou três dedos.- você se prepara para lançar um feitiço bobo e quando vê: PIMBA! Lá está o pobrezinho desmaiado no chão, sem saber o que lhe atingiu. Quarto:- mostrou quatro dedos.- Tiago Potter fica olhando com cara de surpresa para o garoto que a) pega você direto;- Lily fez uma careta ao palavreado da amiga.- e b) deu uma cotovelada na cabeça dele, fazendo-o ficar inconsciente pelo resto do dia e pela noite também. Quinto:

Abanou a mão aberta na cara da ruiva.

'- Alôôôu?! Alguém aqui sabe reconhecer um feitiço involuntário?

As duas ficaram se encarando fixamente, como se fossem gritar uma com a outra a qualquer momento.

Clarissa, que assistia à discussão, percebeu a tensão e se meteu no meio das duas:

'- Então, Lily, cuidou do seu braço?- perguntou como se tivessem acabado de se cruzar no corredor.

A garota demorou um momento para afastar sua cabeça do assunto anterior.

'- Claro, Clá.- assentiu lentamente, mostrando o braço.- Dumbledore cuidou disse em um segundo quando fomos lá pra dar a notícia...- pareceu se lembrar de algo de repente:- Ei, você disse que queria dizer alguma coisa...

O sinal tocou no momento em que a loira começava a corar. Ela só indicou a sala com a cabeça e entrou dizendo:

'- Ih, o sinal! Vamos logo, ninguém quer perder o começo de Poções, certo?- comentou sorrindo bobamente.

* * *

E aí, amigos e amigas?

Voltei de viagem há algum tempinho e estou aqui virando noite pra postar. Coisas da vida.

Este capítulo está totalmente sem revisão, e vai ficar assim porque agorinha mesmo estou indo pra praia! Então desculpem qualquer erro!

Espero que gostem, eu gostei de escrever!

**Mel Black Potter: **realmente estava bem óbvio, mas como foi só a Eggie que viu, o Tiago se safou da culpa. O diretor não queria nada demais no final. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Gabriela Black: **hahaha ah, ele é um fofo! Que bom que gostou! Beijos!

**Tahh Halliwell: **obrigaada! Espero que continue gostando! Beijos!

**Tah Halliwell: **sabe que eu também tinha essa impressão? Que FF maluco! Você gostou mais das partes que eu mais gostei de escrever! Beijos!

**Cla.V: **Lily se entregou mesmo! E vai se arrepender pelo resto da vida, como o Tiago vai garantir pessoalmente. O Zac não é um mala! É só um garoto apaixonado! Mas todos nos sabemos quem ganha no final, certo? Somos duas tagarelas então! Hahahahha. Beijos!

**Nany Potter: **esperteza é o que não falta pro nosso queridinho! Taí o que o diretor queria! Vai rolar festinha! Beijos!

**JhU Radcliffe: **hahhaha apesar dos pesares, eu gosto do Zac e não vou matar ele! Mas não garanto nada sobre uns ossos quebrados e umas contusões. Dumb quer festa, óbvio! Beijos!

**Lena: **eles não fizeram nada, afinal, era só o diretor querendo festa! E que time é esse, ein? Dois a zero do Mengão!! Foi lá no Maracanã? Eu fuuui, foi muito bom! Beijos flamenguistas!

**Linha Black: **hahah tudo bem, porque um jogo por capítulo eu não consigo escrever mesmo! Magnífico? Adorei essa palavra sendo dirigida à minha história! Beijos!

**Lilly Ke: **que bom que gostou! Adorei escrever a parte da enfermaria também! E aqui está o capítulo da semana! Espero que tenha gostado! Beijos!

**Flavinha Black: **que bom que gosta!! Atualização, aqui está! Espero que goste! Beijos!

Beijos!


	9. Equipe técnica discute

**GOL !**

**Nono Capítulo**

**LILY** encarou o tampo de mogno da mesa e sentiu uma vontade incomum de bater a cabeça ali.

A reunião de organização da "Noite Dançante" estava indo de mal a pior. Pra começar, todos falavam ao mesmo tempo:

'- Tem que ser bolas de festa!

'- Vamos pintar tudo de azul!

'- Que tal colocarmos sapatos dançantes nos centros de mesa?

'- O último CD do _Esqueleto_ tem que tocar!

'- Que roupa será que o Dumbledore vai usar?

Marissa e Clarissa, uma a cada lado de Lily, olhavam esbasbacadas e algo enojadas para aquelas pessoas. A ruiva devia saber que isso ia acontecer quando o diretor disse: "É melhor vocês jovens cuidarem de tudo sozinhos, o que um velho como eu pode saber sobre festas?" com aquele olhar que te faz concordar com os planos absurdos dele.

'- Gente! Por que não tentamos...- Lily tentou outra vez organizar a discussão.- Gente!- bateu com a mão na mesa, mas todos ignoraram.

Lily voltou a sentar, cruzando os braços e as pernas.

'- Isso é tão frustrante!- falou para as amigas.- E onde o Potter se meteu? Ele deveria estar aqui me ajudando a controlar essas...- parou antes de encontrar uma palavra boa.- pessoas. Ele é monitor chefe também, apesar de não parecer.

Como se a garota tivesse o convocado com um feitiço, Potter entrou pela porta da sala da monitoria.

'- E então, gente, vamos começar?- perguntou sorrindo e tirando o casaco.

O falatório cessou imediatamente.

As duas grifinórias loiras sentiram o ar esquentar, tamanha a raiva que sua amiga estava sentindo.

Tiago andou até um quadro negro que havia no aposento e pegou um giz.

'- Evans? Por que você não...- vem um gesto de como se a chamasse.

Lily se viu andando até ele como se o garoto fosse o apresentador de um programa de auditório e ela fosse uma daquelas mulheres que mostram os prêmios. E o pensamento não a deixou mais feliz.

'- Por que o atraso?- perguntou entre dentes.

'- Depois.- ele respondeu da mesma forma.

'- Então, o que temos para decidir, Evans?- perguntou um pouco mais alto do que seria normal.

'- Música. Decoração. Comida. Bebidas. Trajes.- ele escrevia espaçadamente no quadro conforme ela falava.

'- Muito bem.- ele virou de frente para as pessoas.- Alguma sugestão de música?- perguntou levantando a mão, indicando que era isso que deveriam fazer se tivessem alguma sugestão.

Algumas mãos se levantaram.

'- Joey e os Fantasmas!- um garoto ruivo disse.

'- As Bruxas de Dublin!- sugeriu uma garota com um sério problema de acne.

'- Gary, o Cantor?- Lily falou, depois de pensar um pouco.

Tiago ia apontando as pessoas e anotando o que diziam perto de "Músicas". A reunião se seguiu assim até que uma garota que permanecia calada até a hora decidiu dar sua opinião.

'- Ninguém vai lembrar de Devil Ghosts?- ela disse como se isso a ofendesse pessoalmente, e sem antes levantar a mão.

Todos que ali estavam – exceto suas quatro amigas – riram abertamente da sugestão.

Tiago teve que se controlar para falar sem rir.

'- Essa não é aquela banda em que eles ficam gritando umas coisas e tem uns _violinos_, ou sei lá o que são, ao fundo?

As outras pessoas gargalharam.

'- É essa mesmo. Mas tem muita gente em Hogwarts que gosta.- a garota respondeu cruzando os braços e emburrando. As suas amigas a imitaram.

'- Ah, tipo assim... cinco pessoas mais ou menos?- Lily não pôde deixar escapar.

A garota, sonserina por acaso, fuzilou a ruiva com o olhar.

'- Bem, voltamos a isso depois, que tal falarmos da decoração?- Tiago falou em boa hora.

A discussão dos outros tópicos se seguiu como a do primeiro: catastrófica.

Decorações...

'- Decoração laranja!- as sonserinas indigestas gritavam.

'- Na antevéspera do Natal? Nem pensar!- Marissa tomou partido na briga.

'- Então tudo amarelo!- elas respondiam.

'- Qual é o seu problema? Não é a Festa do Sol, é uma Noite Dançante!- Clarissa falou, anormalmente alto.

Comida...

'- Banquete normal!

'- Claro que não! É um evento especial!- Lily retorquiu.

'- Se pouparmos na comida sobra dinheiro para contratar uma banda, Evans!

'- Se for aquela porcaria de banda que vocês sugeriram eu prefiro pagar dois banquetes de Natal!- Marissa respondeu pelas três.

Bebidas...

'- Álcool liberado!

'- Não queremos um monte de bêbados vomitando no meio do Salão!- Lily falou, vermelha de tão nervosa que estava.

'- Se você proibir bebidas aí que todos vão querer!

'- É melhor quererem se embebedar do que fazê-lo. E ninguém tem como arranjar bebidas, de qualquer jeito.- Clarissa argumentava, tão calma quanto conseguia.

Trajes...

'- Esporte Fino!

'- É um evento formal! Tem que ser Passeio Completo!- Marissa não ia deixar a festa ser transformada uma palhaçada por aquelas lá.

'- Esporte Fino é muito mais confortável!

'- Passeio completo é muito mais refinado!- Clarissa defendeu seu tipo de traje favorito.

'- CHEGA, GENTE!- Tiago entrou no meio delas, bloqueando o olhar de um grupo sobre o outro. Os outros voluntários que se apresentaram assistiam a briga sonolentos ou assustados demais para dizer alguma coisa.

As garotas se calaram e ficaram olhando morbidamente para o garoto.

'- Nós não vamos decidir nada se vocês continuarem brigando.- isso fez cada uma querer se justificar.

'- Mas quem começou foi essa ruiva aí!

'- Festa do Laranja nem pensar!

'- Não é minha culpa que elas tenham tanto mau gosto!

'- Shhhhhh! Quietas!- ele pediu de novo.- Como vocês não vão mesmo conseguir concordar em nada, eu sugiro que disputem.- Tiago olhou significativamente para Lily, que não entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

'- Que tipo de sugestão idiota é essa, Potter? Você quer que a gente jogue um jogo qualquer e quem vencer...- A expressão raivosa da garota no começo da frase foi se suavizando, e ela respondeu o olhar dele.- manda na festa?

'- Claro.- ele sorriu.- Mas tem que ser alguma coisa desafiadora para os dois grupos.

'- Eu concordo.- Meredith Ecila, a sonserina, disse.- Posso vencer essa garotinha em qualquer coisa a qualquer hora.

'- Certo.- a ruiva falou, cruzando os braços.- Então vamos jogar futebol.- sorriu.

É claro que a fama do esporte já tinha se espalhado por todo o colégio.

'- Nós- ela indicou suas amigas. Lily teve um vago pensamento sobre a semelhança delas com uma equipe de boxe de pesos pesados.- contra vocês?- riu.- Fechado.

'- Amanhã depois da aula então, Ecila.- Lily sorriu suavemente.- Reunião encerrada.

Todos saíram da sala, comentando baixinho sobre a imprudência – ou seria loucura? – da Monitora Chefe. Ninguém conseguia imaginar e certinha Evans jogando aquele esporte de malandragem.

Só restaram suas amigas e Potter. Clarissa esperou a porta bater para desatar o sermão:

'- O que deu na sua cabeça!? Você espera que EU jogue futebol? Eu? Uma bailarina? Ah, o que mamãe diria se me visse jogando _futebol_?!- cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a xingar em russo, o que fazia raramente.

'- Lily Evans, você perdeu a noção.- Marissa declarou. Olhou para o relógio.- Vamos Clá. Tenho que dormir minhas oito horas.

As duas saíram, Clarissa ainda resmungando.

Lily suspirou.

'- Parece que fui abandonada com o navio naufragando.- tentou brincar, olhando para Tiago.

'- Elas vão acabar jogando.- ele a reconfortou, enquanto passava o pouco decidido para um caderno.- Afinal, são suas amigas e querem o bem da festa. De qualquer jeito, você precisa de mais duas jogadoras.

'- E de treino.- ela riu de si mesma e de tão patética tinha sido quando propôs futebol.- Eu não tenho certeza se ainda consigo jogar como antes.- de repete, teve uma idéia.- Ei, você foi super bem no seu jogo! Poderia me ajudar a –

'- Desculpe, não posso.- ele respondeu rápido. Sem olhar para ela.

Uma forte surpresa tomou conta dela.

'- Você tem alguma coisa pra fazer?- perguntou, pisando em ovos.

'- É.- respondeu evasivo.

'- Hun...- ela respondeu, sem conseguir prosseguir com a conversa. Ela tinha a mesma sensação de quando tinha seis anos e jogou a bolinha para seu cachorro pegar. Mas ele não foi, ficou ali do lado dela correndo atrás do próprio rabo. Ela não gostava da sensação nem um pouco.

'- Você pode acabar de arrumar isso? É que eu tenho mesmo que ir agora.

'- Claro.- ela respondeu, tratando de colocar uma expressão de tranqüilidade no rosto.

'- Obrigada, te devo essa!- deu um beijo na testa dela e saiu correndo, deixando uma ruiva curiosa no interior da sala.

* * *

**TIAGO** não estava exatamente à vontade com o que estava fazendo.

Mas qualquer um faria o mesmo, certo? Outros já _teriam_ feito isso muito tempo antes.

E Sirius dissera que era certo. Ele confiava no amigo.

"É isso aí", disse para si mesmo. "Almofadinhas disse e eu concordo: está na hora de partir para outra."

Olhou no relógio de pulso e constatou que tinha tempo só para passar no quarto e trocar o uniforme por uma roupa mais confortável.

Abriu a porta do dormitório lentamente para não fazer barulho. A lua cheia se aproximava novamente, e até o dia seguinte, quando finalmente se transformaria, Remo estaria dormindo umas doze horas por dia.

Mas Remo não estava lá. Porque se estivesse, Tiago teria perdido uma das cenas mais hilárias de sua vida.

Sirius estava na frente do espelho, fazendo a escova de cabelo de microfone e dançando que nem uma minhoca:

'_- Bésame! Bésame mucho! Como se fuera esta noche la ultima vez!_

Tiago não pôde evitar cair na gargalhada. Colocou a mão na barriga e se dobrou para frente.

Sirius se virou com uma expressão de medo.

'- Pontas? Isso... era... é...- ele ficou vermelho como um pimentão e começou a gaguejar.

'- Não! Não pára não! Pode continuar dançando!- Tiago falou para ser atacado por um novo ataque de risos.

'- Olha só.- o garoto ajeitou a postura e tentou recuperar a compostura.- Um cara sexy como eu tem extravasar sua sensualidade de alguma forma.- explicou, sério.

'- É, e é para isso que as garotas servem.- Tiago falou, já trocando de roupa.- O que elas diriam se vissem isso, Almofadinhas?

'- Isso não vem ao caso!- disse, apesar de corar mais um pouco.- _E_ eu tenho um encontro agora, então com licença.- e reunindo toda sua dignidade restante, saiu do quarto, deixando Tiago às lágrimas de tanto rir.

Quando acabava de se vestir, ouviu batidas na porta. Quem seria? Seus amigos não batiam na porta e ninguém nunca ia ali.

'- Pode entrar!- falou alto.

A porta se abriu lentamente.

'- Potter? Você tá vestido?- Lily Evans entrava tapando os olhos com as mãos. Tiago pensou em ter visto uma fresta entre seus dedos, mas deve ter sido só impressão.

'- Tô, pode abrir os olhos.

Ela abaixou a mão lentamente.

'- Ah, oi. Eu vim só pra perguntar se podemos marcar a próxima reunião amanhã à noite.- disse, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, sem ter o que fazer com elas.- É que eu quero realmente acabar logo com isso.

'- Amanhã não dá.- respondeu rápido, um pouco mais seco do que pretendia. O dia seguinte era Lua Cheia.

Ela ficou esperando ele dar algum motivo, o que obviamente não aconteceu.

Ele olhou no relógio, vendo que zombar de Sirius o tinha atrasado dez minutos.

'- Eu tenho que ir, quando der pra marcar a outra reunião eu te falo.- passou entre ela e a porta.- Quando você sair poderia...- apontou o interruptor de luz.

'- Ah, claro.- ela disse com um meio sorriso.

Quando ele saiu, o sorriso dela se fechou. Que mistério era esse que envolvia Tiago Potter? Porque ele estava tão ocupado ultimamente? Sentiu um aperto na garganta que devia ser curiosidade. Riu de sua burrice. Óbvio que devia ser algum caso com uma garota. Mas o aperto na garganta continuou.

Apagou a luz e desceu.

* * *

**PARTIR** pra outra.

Como as pessoas conseguiam fazer isso? Porque definitivamente falar era mais fácil do que fazer.

Era isso que se passava na mente de Tiago Potter, quando tentava achar um assunto para conversar com a loira de olhos castanhos do seu lado.

Mas foi ela quem achou o assunto primeiro:

'- Foi legal aquele jogo né?- a garota disse, mas quase se estapeou depois. Óbvio que não foi legal pra ele, sua idiota, ele levou uma cotovelada na cabeça e desmaiou.

'- Ah, foi sim... Quer dizer, meu time ganhou né?- ele deu de ombros e sorriu.- E parece que vai ter um jogo feminino.

'- Ah é?- ela perguntou, surpresa.

'- É, tava a maior confusão pra decidir as coisas daquela "Noite Dançante", aí eu sugeri que elas disputassem algum jogo e quem ganhasse mandava na organização. Então a Evans falou futebol.- parou de falar abruptamente, querendo bater a cabeça no chão de pedra. "Você é mesmo um idiota, Potter. Falar da garota que você persegue desde o quinto ano no seu primeiro encontro decente em meses."

'- Mesmo?- a garota perguntou, com as sobrancelhas levantadas em surpresa.

'- É... Porque o espanto?

'- Não sei, é que...- deu de ombros.- ela não parece o tipo de pessoa que joga isso.

'- Bem, é o que vamos descobrir amanhã.- ele sorriu, esperando que a frase não tivesse saído muito rude.

Nesse momento eles chegavam na tapeçaria que guardava a entrada da Corvinal.

A garota virou para ele com um sorriso vazio, que não lhe chegava aos olhos.

'- Eu me diverti muito hoje.- lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.- Boa noite!- entrou sem olhar para trás.

"Ah, é.", Tiago pensou, rindo da própria desgraça."Eu com certeza estava bem divertido hoje."

* * *

**ENQUANTO **rumava de volta para seu quarto, Lily pensava em argumentos que convencessem suas amigas de que precisavam jogar no dia seguinte.

_Porque vocês são minhas melhores amigas, e é isso que melhores amigas fazem: coisas que elas não gostam, mas pode salvar a vida e/ou a honra das outras. E porque depois de sete anos de favores, esse é o mínimo que poderiam fazer por mim!_

Não, a última parte não teve aquele efeito, disse a si mesma ao praticar seu discurso mentalmente.

Entrava distraída no dormitório, olhando ligeiramente para baixo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando levantou o olhar, gritou de susto.

Marissa andava de um lado para o outro para o quarto. De cabeça para baixo.(N/A: plantando bananeira.)

Seu grito fez a outra parar de andar e olhar em sua direção, gritando também, mas sem mudar de posição.

Quando os gritos cessaram, Marissa abaixou um pé de cada vez, lentamente, e depois se endireitou, alisando a blusa que vestia.

As duas se encararam por um momento, antes de Lily se pronunciar:

'- Eu sabia que você adora trocar os pés pelas mãos, mas isso já é demais, não acha?

A loira deu um sorrisinho nervoso.

Nesse momento, a outra loira ali residente adentrou o quarto cantarolando baixinho. Parou ao sentir o clima pesado do quarto.

'- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- perguntou.

Marissa aproveitou para adiar a explicação que a ruiva esperava.

'- Clá! Onde você estava?- virou para Lily para explicar.- Estávamos voltando daquela reunião maldita e quando eu olho para o lado: surpresa! Não tem ninguém do meu lado!

Os olhares se pousaram em Clarissa, que deu um risinho que supunha ser inocente, mas seu rosto agora vermelho a denunciava.

Lily foi até sua cama e se sentou.

'- Venham, meninas. Parece que teremos uma longa noite de conversas.

* * *

Esse capítulo eu revisei, porque eu deixei de revisar o outro pra ir pra praia e quando eu chego lá começa a chuviscar... Ai ai... Mas mesmo assim, minhas desculpas se deixei passar algum erro.

Então, minha primeira semana de aulas bombou! E a de vocês?

Nem precisam responder.

**Mel Black Potter: **espero que seja mesmo divertida a festa! E relaxa com o Zac, um dia ele tem que desistir! A Marissa é bobinha assim mesmo! Beijos!

**Lena:** Brigada! Aah eu não sabia que você morava longe! Na outra uarta foi aniversário do Obina!! Aquele que é melhor que Eto (e que o Nilmar)! Hahahaha. Beijos flamenguistas!

**Gabriela Black: **que bom que gostou! Mas minha praia foi por água a baixo. De verdade! Espero que goste desse! Beijos!

**Tahh Halliwell:** eu também! Sempre quis escrever um baile desses! O jeito delas de falar é hilário mesmo, me divirto escrevendo! Que bom que gostou! Beijos!

**JhU Radcliffe: **hahahhahaa não sei de onde tirei aquilo da claustrofobia, mas caiu bem, né? Clarissa está prestes a contar seu segredo ou vai se esquivar de novo? Descubra no próximo episódio! Beijos!

**Flavinha Black: **Vi! Você viu? Foi da onde veio a idéia da fic, na verdade. Estou esperando estrear o segundo no Brasil, mas vai demorar... Beijos!

**Lilly Ke: **uhh, talvez envolva... Que bom que gostou! Adorei escrever aquela cena! E vamos combinar que mentiras são necessárias em vários momentos da vida, certo? Beijos!

**Fezinha Evans:** Gosta de futebol? Bem vinda ao clube! Que bom que você gostou da fic! Você é bem imaginativa pra suspeitar da Eggie, não é? Hahahah mas ela não é só uma nerd produzida, há mais por trás da máscara! Beijos!

**Linah Black:** hunn, parece que alguém andou lendo o dicionário nas aulas vagas, certo? Hahahaha. Que bom que gostou! Beijos!


End file.
